The Past Shapes the Future
by MoonPrincess623
Summary: Naruto & Gaara have finally made their choice, they will give up everything for revenge. It has to end, the lies they can't take them anymore. Be careful of what u do, u can never take it back. DARK FIC blood etc, NxT GxOC OCxS NxT COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto and this is for this whole story I will not put it in the rest of the chapters.

Author's Note-I am warning you know this is a Dark fic, and it will have blood and guts in it, and maybe language.

**The Past Shapes the Future**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto was sitting in a tree, outside of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He was thinking, about how much stronger he had become after spending two years with the pervy-sage. He chuckled, and decided to have a talk with the Fox inside of him.

"What is you want brat?"

The Nine-Tails was just trying to have a nap, and that little boy just had to come in. Sigh; when he was up and not sleepy the child didn't want anything, it seemed it always wanted to talk to him when he was tried. The real question here was did it matter? To either of them really, whether one wanted it or no the child was going to do what he wanted, it was that simple.

Naruto looked at the cage in front of him and looked down. He was thinking. He looked back up and saw the Fox was more interested then before. Very, if you wanted the whole truth, the Fox knew what was in the boy's heart and head; it was no surprise that he knew what the boy wanted to ask.

Naruto finally got the words to fit what he wanted to ask. He looked up and said "Nine-Tail Fox, do you really enjoy killing? Is that really fun?"

The Fox thought, he knew what the boy was getting at. He felt the pain and sorrow inside of him, Even though the Fox loved pain and misery he didn't like this. Why didn't he love this though? Was it because he had grown attached to the child? The Fox shook his head; he knew he wasn't that soft.

The Fox looked at the child who thought like a man at times and this was one of those times. "Are you sure this is what you want child? There is no going back from this. I can and will help you, because when it is against you it is against me as well. This is **your** choice; choose well for there is no going back. Make sure this choice you chose it with your heart and soul not just your mind."

Naruto had thought about this for a while, years in fact. He knew he wanted this, he knew this was the only way to make it better, to make the pain go away. He knew what he must do. Naruto looked at the fox and nodded his head, and for the first time in fifteen years he smiled.

Gaara was looking out at the moon as he thought of what had happened in the last two years. He had become strong enough to be the Kazekage. He had finally proven to everyone he was something, but this wasn't what he wanted. He knew there was something else he wanted. Nothing he could do about it himself, was he to weak to seek what he wanted?

The Raccoon deep inside of Gaara chuckled, as he sensed the turmoil inside of his host. He was bemused at the turn of events, he knew this was coming of course, and knew for awhile his host would not sleep for awhile because of these thoughts. It was kind of amusing knowing what was going to happen and just sit there watching and waiting for it to happen, also kind of tiring. He wondered if this was what **she** felt, all of the time.

He wasn't prepared for what happened next though; Gaara was in front of him. That made the Raccoon remember how his host could appear in front of him.

He sighed, damn him to hell for all of all of time. How could that old man that traveled with the Fox-brat could have done this to him.

The old man…what was it the brat called him? Pervy-Sage, was it? Anyway, they had come to this Village before his host was Kazekage and sealed him in this body. Just like the Nine-Tailed Fox, he was sealed inside of a child. He had heard what had happened to the one who did that to the Fox, but it didn't happen to the Old man so he must have tweaked it.

It did not matter, how it happened, but it did, Naruto had showed the child how to talk to him, but his host had never came to talk to him, but now he had. Something had to be very wrong, the Demon Raccoon knew what it was, how it could be solved, but he need the boy to talk, he need him to tell him.

That was the only way this could work, was for the child to talk, explain everything. If he didn't the Raccoon could and sadly would do nothing.

Gaara looked into the eyes of the Demon inside of him and said "You know why I am here don't you?" The Demon nodded, but said, "Tell me, that is the only way I can help."

Gaara thought about it and nodded, and tried to find the words for it, it took him awhile but the time it took him to say it only made the Demon restless with excitement. This was going to be good, the Raccoon knew.

Gaara looked at him again "You know why I am here, you alone can help me. What must I do for your help?" The Raccoon thought about this, he did know this would count, but he needed the child to answer the one question before he could help him.

"A question first, why are you doing this, there is no going back, yet you know this, everything you know and like will be lost so why want this?" Gaara was shocked at first, but he answer with an attitude, "You know why the hell I am doing, but what I want to know is why are you asking me this? You want this more then me, you love it so why give me a reason not to do it? I can feel your excitement, so what's your problem?"

The Raccoon just chuckled and smiled for the first time since being let out of this body in the battle against Naruto, the Nine-Tails brat. "Of course I want this, but for me to help you, you need to say it."

Gaara thought about it and sighed he gave up he would reveal it, the reason why he needed to do this, "It is the only way to stop it, these feelings needs to stop, I just can't take it no more. I know am I strong already but I need to be stronger and only you can help Demon of the Sands."

The Demon Raccon nodded, this was going to be so much fun.

The One-Tailed Raccoon and the Nine-Tailed Fox told Naruto and Gaara the same thing.

"I can only tell you what to do right now, after it is complete that is only when I can truly help. There is a woman you need to seek; she has to give you her blessing and perform the deed herself. We can not do this, only her."

Both boys looked at their Demons and said, "Who is she? Is she powerful?"

They didn't even ask if she was pretty or not, that wasn't even on their minds at all; it was like they didn't care at all about that kind of stuff.

The Demon laughed at them, thinking they are so foolish, "This woman is the most powerful human in this world of yours, and she is the most powerful in our world as well. Our world is the world that the animals you summon come from; we come from there as well. Though we left, as she has, though if we are lucky she has come back, the lady we are talking about was in the world two years ago, after what had happened to Sasuke she left."

The Demon's looked at their hosts, just to make sure they were listening and saw that they were so into it, they laughed at themselves.

"She is not someone to play with; if you piss her off she will probably kill you straight off and not give you a chance to repent. She has a nasty temper, quick temper too. So be careful, though I will say she is fun."

The boys were so excited, they honesty didn't know why, but there was something they just had to ask "Where is she?"

The Demon's thought about this and said, "No one really knows, we have been too locked up inside of human bodies, so we can't sense her power. That is where you have to find her."

Before the children could interrupt they replied with. "You have seen her before, you just can't remember, she knows you, and I think maybe even like you. (Nine-Tails talking) though the last time I saw her was when I was sealed into you. (Raccoon talking) The last time I saw her I believe it was when you craved that symbol into you head."

They boys wanted to know more about this woman who would make them stronger. Would she train them? So many questions ran through their minds, but they wisely did not voice them.

That was when they asked, "How will we found her though?" The Demon's laughed, "You know someone who knows where she lives, well two actually, but I believe you will not find one of them unless you really want to die. Or get captured, he is still looking for the humans with Demons sealed inside their bodies."

They wanted to know so bad this really it had stopped being funny, to the Demons. Finally after an annoying five minutes, they told them. "I believe the only ones who have actually been to the Village is the Third Hokage; well really any Hokage should know where it is. I think Tsunade is one of the Guardians…well was. I don't think you should ask her though, she will stop you, I really don't think she will like why you want to seek her old friend."

The boys thought about that last sentence and said, "She is old?" That made them laugh, "Yes, but don't tell her that she will kill you even if you think it. No, the body she is in is not that old, well you will see when you see her. No more questions about it or I will not tell you who can tell you. Okay there is Jaraiya and Orochimaru, but they are just like Tsunade, just don't go asking them. Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha are the ones you need to see, but as I said before you don't want to see Itachi, he will try to take us from you then you can't ever become stronger."

Naruto fell down on his butt when he heard those names, how could they know someone like this? Why did he have to see Sasuke again?

Naruto looked up at the Fox and said in a sad, defeated voice, "We can't find him, that old snake took him away, no one can found them."

Gaara looked at the Raccoon and said, "Sasuke Uchiha? I know that name, he fought against me in the Chunin Exams, isn't he a rogue? No one has found him yet, how will I?"

The Fox thought and said, "If you can give me something of his I can find it."

The Raccoon said, "This is where we have to ask the Naruto's help, he has the Nine-Tails inside of him. So I guess you will have to ask a favor of him."

What the Raccoon didn't tell him was he knew the boy would help him, because he himself was doing the same, it was great sometimes to have that link between him and the Fox. He would have to thank Melinda for this.

The Fox looked at Naruto and said, "I will do it on one condition: If I say someone should cone should come with us, then they will alright?"

Naruto didn't care, he nodded, and he wasn't really in his right mind. He would see Sasuke again. That is what he was dreading, he didn't really care to have someone else come. It didn't matter to him, with that Naruto left to pack and to go get Sasuke's headband.

Gaara didn't really care if he need to ask Naruto's help, he knew he's friend would help him, they were the same were they not? They had the same life, well mostly anyway. Gaara left and went to his room and started to pack for his trip to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Past Shapes the Future**

**Chapter 2**

Gaara wondered how he was going to leave the Village Hidden in the Sands unseen, he was the leader, the Kazekage for crying out loud. Another question he had was since he was leaving who would be the Kazekage in his place?

Gaara shook his head. "I told you dumb child that you would lose everything. Did you not believe me? Oh and one last thing boy before I go to sleep. Why should you care what happens to this Village, doesn't that go against what you are doing?"

With that the Gaara's Demon went to sleep, leaving Gaara to think. Gaara tied the bag off and put it over his shoulder. He left his room and went toward the gates leading outside the Village Hidden in the Sands. As he started trying to get out of the Village he was thinking:

There was no reason to care about this Village.

Naruto packed his bag and tied it off. He too left his room and started down the street toward the exit of his Village. The place where he grew up had dreams, friends, enemies, hell everything you could think of.

He walked to the gate, but was delayed seeing as it took him awhile to reach them. He, just like Gaara, though neither of them aware, was thinking hard as they were getting out of their Village.

Wasn't he doing the same thing as Sasuke had done two years and some time ago? Could Sakura handle him leaving too, after all she went through with Sasuke, could he really do this to her?

"Why do you care? You said you needed to d this, so why are you having second thoughts you stupid brat?"

Naruto thought about what he said, the Fox was smart, and this time was right. If he wanted to do this there was no thinking about anyone else or anything. Only yourself, in the end he was very wrong. Gaara had been right from the beginning wasn't he? How ironic things turn out to be right?

As Naruto left the village, he was unnoticed, exactly what he wanted. Though there was one thought no matter how hard he tried to get rid of it was there, and was staying there till he answered it.

Gaara had left the city and Village he had called home for so long, yet even though he was unwelcome. He had left his Village unnoticed just like Naruto, yet he didn't know that little detail. Gaara had thought more on what the Demon that lived inside of him had said.

Gaara smile as he came to a very welcomed conclusion, he was walking out into the desert's cold and lifeless embrace as he came across that conclusion he was so excited about. The smile was a cold one, lifeless, heartless, etc. He knew full and well that the old and now thought of better Gaara was back, he had a few bangs in his old bag of tricks, which he knew he would be trying out.

Though he had to admit even though he was his old self again he had this one thought that just would not leave him, he knew this Gaara would never have even for one second thought his, it still came and would not leave.

'Would anyone care that I am gone?'

They shook their heads, they had made a decision and they also knew that soon it would not matter even if everyone in the Villages truly loved them. It would all be over and it would finally end soon.

The Fox Demon chuckled when he told the Raccoon Demon what Naruto was thinking as he was leaving the Village he had called home for so long.

After the two Demons finished talking about Naruto the topic went to Gaara. The Raccoon Demon's turn was at hand to discuss what his host had thought as he too was leaving and left his Village.

The both knew this was going to be a great journey, but they knew they may have one little problem to deal with.

The Fox told the Raccoon with concern and a little fear in his voice, "I am worried that the brat I am living inside of will not be able to do this. We both know his nature, Gaara has a different one. Gaara will have no trouble; he will be able to do this to a perfect T. Though do you think that maybe Gaara will rub off on him?"

The Raccoon thought about what his Demon friend had confessed, he thought long and hard. Neither of them were really aware that their hosts were heading right for each other, and by the time Gaara left the desert they would actually find each other soon.

After the Raccoon was finished thinking he said, "Gaara may start the boy on the path, but Naruto will have to willing go down himself, that is for him alone to do. She on the other hand, chuckle has probably already set him down that path and him not knowing, you know she is like that. Present a fun topic and she will make it happen without anyone really knowing. Either way, she will deal with it, our littler Melinda always liked fun, and I do say this is fun."

The Fox looked at him doubtfully, "But…"

The Raccoon sighed and finished, "She may not want him down this path, who knows. It all depends on that damn mood of hers. It amazes me what she does when she is happy, though she is unpredictable, so if she is happy she may not do this and the same when she is angry. Damnit, if only we could tell what she would say."

The Fox laughed at his frustrated friend, "Yes doesn't everyone in both worlds want that, to be able to understand our little Melinda. I guess the only way to know is to go and find out."

With that that severed the link and went back to their hosts, having fun watching them struggle. This was going to be fun, and they knew even **she** would agree to that.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Past Shapes the Future**

**Chapter 3**

Naruto, after a couple of days he stopped running, The Fox had told him that he shouldn't be in a hurry, though Naruto was worried that what had happened to Sasuke would happen to him.

Granny Tsunade did like him very much and would probably send the ANBU Black Ops after him, you know incase he was kidnapped or anything like that. What with the Akatsuki still running around she would be extra careful.

The Fox was kind of proud of his brat, thinking of such things. The Fox knew there was another thing that old lady would think, but it seemed that the brat already thought of it too, the Fox just didn't know the name of the group unlike his brat host.

He just knew them as the group of rogue ninjas that were out hunting him and the other one, hell they were hunting all nine of them. They were hunting all nine Demons, who like us left our world, but what matter now, was them two. He could feel that some of the Demon's had already been captured, he felt a little sad for them, but he shook his head, he knew this wasn't the time to be feeling sad for other Demon's.

Of course the Fox and the Raccoon was not stupid enough to tell their hosts. They would probably be idiots and go hunting for the killer rogue ninjas themselves, thinking they could beat them single handily. Naruto already kind of thought he could, so they just had to keep them so busy they couldn't think about running after the rouges.

"The Akatsuki," the Demon Raccoon told the Fox. "That is what the group of rogues is called; they have made our lives even more of a hell then it already is." It didn't matter what they though in the end, they couldn't change it.

The Raccoon searched for the link between them that allowed him to talk to the Fox. He found it and sent a question through it.

"Why haven't they come after us? I know that you have had the pleasure of almost being taken once before, but you understand what I mean."

The Fox thought about this, they both and finally had a break to freely think and not worry about their host's being caught. Their host's had stopped for a breather and a well earned break.

The Fox smiled and chuckled, "Do you think our little friend has something to do with us being left alone by the Akatsuki? She does have a lot of connections if I may say so. If I am right it's with the Leader too."

The Raccoon just had to laugh at that. He was right, that girl did have amazing connections. Though both of them would bet their paws that she had connections she didn't even know about. The Demons would go as far as to bet their tails that most likely she had forgotten about most of them, well forgotten more then not knowing.

Yes, they laugh to themselves, she had a bad memory at times, but at other times she had a great one, though it all depends on her mood.

Her mood was everything, they sighed. This may be fun but trying to figure her out took most of that fun away. This was going to be a long journey, maybe less fun after she got through with them.

They sighed once more before they broke the link to start focusing on their hosts.

The Fox said, "We love her though, even if she is such a handful and at times a bitch." They both chuckled and broke the link.

Gaara was done with his break and left the cave he was in. He was glad he stopped by the kitchen before he left. There was no one there too, which was an added bonus. He really had a bad reputation, which most of the time he liked.

The only ones who even dared to come into his living quarters were a woman and a man, older then him, who called themselves his brother and sister.

Though for the first twelve years of his life they ignored him, pretended he didn't really exist, and only paid attention to him when they had to, like when they were on a mission.

It didn't matter; he blocked out hose thoughts as he finished eating and left the cave for good.

He just had a few minutes left at the way he was going to get out of the desert.

He was hoping with all his might that none was going to follow him. He had to do something so no one would follow him and miss up everything he was trying to do.

Gaara heard a giggle, a soft, light and girly giggle. He was more soothe by it then started. He looked around to make sure no one had followed him or even seen him. He wanted and needed to be alone.

"Gaara, you have the Demon of the Sands inside of your body, and you are in the desert where there is so much sand at your command. Ask Shukaku, the Demon Raccoon, to help you create a great storm of the sand. Ask your Demon, he will help, this is the answer to your problem."

Then all of a sudden as fast as it had came it had left. Gaara felt so alone, it was like the voice made him feel so. Should he dare say it? The word that was craved into his forehead, loved, also there was others as well accepted, complete?

Gaara shook his head and shut the thoughts away. He put it in a different place then the other memories and thoughts.

Gaara once again was in front of the Demon sealed inside of his body, Shukaku, wasn't it the name that voice said?

"Shukaku, I want to rage a great storm in the desert so we cannot be followed, for a while at least. We can have a very good lead on any pursers from my…the Village."

The Demon looked at the boy in front of him like he was a ghost or something worse. How did this brat know his name? No one who actually knew that name could have told him except….

The great Raccoon Demon of the Sands looked at his host with a smile and said, "I guess she was the one who gave you that idea hmm? She also seemed to tell you my name."

Gaara was thinking over what the Demon had said and spoke, "So this Melinda was the one who spoke to me? The one I am searching for? Well are you going to answer Shukaku?

The Demon chuckled at the little boy below him and said, "Don't call me by my name unless I tell you to you damn brat. You are like her you know."

Gaara was mad at the Demon for avoiding the question, "I don't give a fuck if I am like someone or not. Tell me what I asked damnit!"

That made the Demon roar with laughter, "You really are like her, only you are shy and are a male. At the same time though you are not like her at all. On one condition will I help you; before we meet Naruto I want death. You haven't killed in so long."

Gaara only nodded, he agreed without question. He wanted to do it anyway and this was just an excuse.

He looked out onto the desert and then closed his eyes and the sand below and around him moved. The sand did what he wanted without any resistance, it was like it wanted to do this. It did want to do this, it had been a long time since their lord had asked anything of them. They wanted this, they wanted to rage. This was going to be the worst and biggest storm in history.

Gaara left and went on his way though what he had left to travel of the desert. The sand filled in and was raging behind him and he walked on.

Naruto was done with his rest now, he was going to walk now, then it hit him out of now where a thought, it was the thing that hit him.

'Wouldn't his Village send people after him?'

After all weren't very powerful and scary people after him? That made the Fox laugh, he seem to be doing a lot of that lately. Did the boy not know that if they got what they wanted he would be so much more powerful then the ones who were after him?

"Naruto, do not worry, the Demon inside of you, Kyuubi, can make all of your tracks disappear. This is the answer to your problem."

Naruto was unexpectedly in front of the Fox and it said in a loud commanding voice "What was the presence I felt on you, you damn brat? I know it, familiar, who was talking to you?"

Naruto looked at the Demon and said with a mad, hate filled voice "Why the hell should I tell you? If you didn't hear it yourself then you were not suppose to hear it in the first place! Now do as I say. Take care of all of my tracks, Kyuubi."

The brat had finally gotten a backbone, it was mainly due to his going on this journey, but more then the attitude and the amusement at his words was the shock at how that child knew his name. The only one who could have told the boy was…

That made the Fox start thinking ahead rapidly and quickly. For he had to think and quickly respond to the child looking at him, there was no question about that. This, the Fox knew was an unexpected development. He smiled this he had to tell the Raccoon. The knowledge he knew, would make their plan go so more smoothly. First though he had to deal with the idiot that was being very rude and demanding.

"One, do not address me by my name unless I tell you to do so. Two, I will help you on one condition."

Naruto, no matter what it was, he would agree to do it, and he nodded his head. The Fox smiled at this, this was going to be even better then he had hoped for.

"Alright brat the tracks have been covered and removed from sight, no one will ever find them. Now you however must complete your part of the bargain."

"Now Gaara here is the time to fulfill your part of our agreement, are you ready?"

The Demon's stared down at their hosts, and began telling them what they had to do. "There is a camp near by, go there and finish our (bargain/agreement)."

The boys nodded and went to the camp ready for battle.

Naruto go there first, there were three away from the rest of the group. They were a little away from the camp, and if they called for help there would be no time for them to be saved.

Naruto pulled out a kunai, it was larger then most, but smaller then a small sword, in between a kunai and a small sword.

In a swift motion the first was taken out, he was dead in a swift not clean cut across the throat.

The next one he stabbed and the blade went through the heart and Naruto twisted it and the last second as he pulled the blade out of the corpse. Once again the wound wasn't clean, but right now, it didn't matter to Naruto.

The third and last one was a whole different story them the first two, the third one had the blade cut across the neck like the first one but it went all the way through. The blade went through all of the bones and vines in the neck. After a couple of seconds after the blade went through the neck it was completely off, the head that is.

Blood flowed from all three of Naruto's victims, the one whose head was cut completely off was flowing the most and faster then the others. It also was coming out of the body in all directions.

Naruto was about to go off the others of the group, but was cut short by the screams. The screams came from where Naruto suspected the rest of the camp was located.

He saw sand creeping toward him and had no time to think more of the screams as he dodged it and after a couple of minutes of doing just that he got tired of it and somehow found his way toward the source of the sand that was trying to kill him. It was familiar somehow.

Gaara could not believe his eyes, he had come to the camp, killed all of the ones he saw and then heard something a little away and sent his sand after it. He never thought in his wildest dreams the sound was Naruto. The one he needed to find. Wait, did his eyes see right, the stuff that was covering Naruto was…blood…and there was a lot of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Past Shapes the Future**

**Chapter 4**

Gaara looked at Naruto and could not believe his eyes, was that blood? The only blood he ever had seen on Naruto was Naruto's. Was he injured? Did he do it with his sand? Whose blood was that?

Naruto laughed, Gaara was freaked out by the blood all over him, probably even thought it was his. "Gaara it's okay, this isn't my blood, and you didn't hurt me with your sand, which if I might add is all red now. Which means you took my job away, oh damnit it all, now he is going to be mad."

Gaara laughed too, "So Naruto may I guess that you have killed the other members of this camp? If so I should think you have taken my job."

Naruto looked at him and was confused, "I only killed three, and you liked the rest so…wait why are you here anyway?"

Gaara was thinking the exact same thing, why were they both here killing the same camp? Wasn't Naruto supposed to be in the Village Hidden in the Leaves?

"Good work Gaara, you have found Naruto and killed your part of the Camp" Gaara knew it was the Raccoon's voice, he wasn't in front of him, but the Demon, it was like he was whispering in his head or ear if you want.

"Good work, Naruto you killed your share of the camp. You have fulfilled your part of out bargain. Now Gaara will be traveling with us and Naruto I wasn't sure if you were going to be able to do this. I was wrong, you did and this will make your path so much easier my host. I am a little proud of you, I feel like a father who just watched his cub just kill someone, oh happy day."

He pretended to sniff, and then he laughed as he knew Naruto wanted to kill him now. That was when Naruto started to remember everything that damn Fox had told him already.

Naruto remembered what he agreed to when the Demon told him of the girl that would help him. Naruto of course was used to the way the Demon was talking now; he did this all through his battle with Sasuke after he got his first tail.

Naruto knew this had just gotten better. Gaara would be traveling with him, he did always like Gaara, they were alike, both has similar childhoods, had Demon's inside of them. They were like brothers already.

Gaara looked at Naruto and said, "I came past a stream back there; you want to get that blood off you?" Gaara was smiling; Naruto would be making this so much fun. It had been a big surprise to see him here, and putting everything together he knew that Naruto was coming with him on his journey.

Naruto smiled too, it was a Gaara smile, cold heartless, lifeless. This was really working out; he was turning into the person he needed to become, cold and calculating. One who is emotionless, and kills without feelings or regret, soon he would love it.

Naruto followed him to the stream, both him and Gaara didn't know that there Demon's were talking to each other.

The Fox was first, "I think we were right to do this, I do believe that Naruto is already turned, in no time he will love it. Though there was a matter before, I know the child was worried about being tracked, but then a little later he comes to me, knowing my name and had an idea about getting rid of the tracks, an ability I have told no one. I think she is behind this."

The Raccoon nodded and said, "Yes of course, it was the same way with me, he knew my name, plus I do believe that child never knew he could rage sand storms. I think that Melinda will do this, she helped them come this far, she will do it."

They both laughed and smiled, this was going to be good, watching Melinda trying to act like she didn't do anything, and they both knew that she was the only one who could have told the boys their names and their abilities.

While they were washing the blood off Naruto looked at Gaara and said, "So you are the Kazekage now?"

Gaara looked at him and laughed at Naruto, "If you are going to go through with this Naruto stop thinking like a dumbass and think smartly. We are rogue ninjas now; they were send people after us, no doubt worried that the Akatsuki is the ones after us. If we are lucky the Akatsuki will not find out and look for us, since we are out in the open they can find us easier."

They washed in silence, when they were done, Naruto looked at Gaara and nodded he understood. They both walked for about a half a mile away from the camp site and then stop to make their own camp.

The boys knew now that there was something their Demon's haven't told them, Naruto looked at Gaara and said, "Do you think they can talk to each other? Oh and I have something, I know we have to go after Sasuke, so I brought this."

He pulled out the Leaf headband and showed Gaara, he looked at it and said, "How come it has a slash through the symbol? The thing that did it has to have been sharp as a kunai or a weapon of some kind, maybe even sharper it seems deep."

Naruto looked at him and said "I did it, when we went after him, we fought and I slashed it with my Rasengan." Gaara looked confused, so before he could ask Naruto went on "I called upon the Fox's power and I transformed, I had a tail, which made of red charka and I had really sharp nails. I used the power charka and made a Rasengan and I slashed the headband with it."

Gaara saw that Naruto was fine with it, talking about Sasuke, good he thought he needed no emotions; they only got in the way for what they were doing,

Gaara said, "After we have a nice talk with our Demon's, we rest and in the morning we start out and head for Sasuke. Is that al right or do you need to rest?"

Gaara had made a playful insult in there, but Naruto just laughed, "I need rest? You are the one who went through the desert; you get your ass some rest." They both laughed at that, and agreed upon that plan.

Naruto looked at his Demon and said, "Yo, Fox what haven't you been telling me? Why didn't you just tell me that Gaara was coming alone or that he was doing the same thing? I know you can talk to that Demon inside of Gaara. So again why didn't you tell me? Answer me you shithead." He could see his host was upset but what did that matter?

It was good to feel anger, hatred, that is what gave you power.

"Boy shut the hell up, I need to sleep so I will say this plain and simple for your little simple mind to understand, and I did it because it was fun. Now do you think I need to explain one such as myself to you? Hell no, you don't want to explain yourself so why should I? Now get some sleep it may take awhile to find your friend. I almost forgot, yes I can talk to the other Demon but tell me child, why would you care?"

With that Naruto left his Demon and started to get ready for bed.

Gaara was looking at his Demon, "So tell me you damn Raccoon, why didn't you tell me Naruto had turned? I would have known he would be coming with us. It will be easier to get the answer out of that Sasuke with Naruto there. Is that why you gave the Nine-Tails Fox the idea after I had it? It would have been easier for us so use Naruto? Why didn't you tell me you could talk to the other Demon? That again would have made things so much easier for me!"

The Raccoon couldn't help but laugh, "You boy, think too much. So tell me where would the fun be if I told you that boy was coming? Oh and no that boy had the idea same as you, we didn't influence you or the other brat at all. You both thought of this yourselves. Why would I make things easy for you? You boy are too soft, you have been too soft since that brat out there beat you. Now I am just making sure you harden your soul once again, and that boy will need more work then you though.

"A good thing though is that when he comments himself to something no matter what it is he does it. Now that is a good thing and will make it easier. Though I need to ask you to do something, will you help the boy, you know how he is, help him become a first rate killer, like you are. That Gaara will make everything easier. And don't you want to make things easier on yourself?"

After agreeing to it, Gaara came back up and like Naruto, started to get ready better for bed. They had a big day tomorrow awaiting them.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Past Shapes the Future**

**Chapter 5**

Gaara was the first to get up, he was the only one in their group of two that was use to killing and so he was logically the only one with the experience of having other people try to kill him. So if someone approached their camp, he knew.

He got up and sensed some people were getting near them. Even more of a worry they were heading for their camp, getting closer and closer. By the speed they were going at he knew that they were ninjas.

He was about to wake up Naruto, but when he tried he failed. Naruto was already awake and alert, just like Gaara. Though it was so obvious that he got up after Gaara, probably a little after Gaara started to move around, it woke him up.

That wasn't the issue here though, the issue was someone was coming toward them, and if they didn't move they would catch them. So they had very little time to get their asses up, clean the camp of their stuff and move out of the approaching people's way. That was what they had to do to not get caught. They had to hurry there was no more time to play around.

Gaara and Naruto had picked up the camp and hid themselves very good in a record amount of time. They were far enough away not to be noticed together, but close enough to come to the other's aid and see the other's face for signals you know the drill, they were together in this, for better or worse. They knew that if they were going to do this, they had better to do it right the first time, there was no others who could come to their aid if something happened. It was just them and they had to remember that, they had to live by those four words.

Naruto was the first to do a signal. He signaled to Gaara to tell him that another group was approaching, this time, from Naruto's side, not Gaara's. Gaara did the same. So now there were two groups, wasn't this fucking great? Gaara's group was the faster of the two, so that group would be here in a matter of minutes.

The minutes past and then some, the first group, Gaara's group who were indeed the fast ones, were here. Right below them, checking out the camp they had abandoned just minutes ago.

The group contained two people, a man and a woman. Naruto looked at them, he didn't recognize them. So they weren't from his Village.

He looked over at Gaara's hiding spot and searched for his face; he found it and was surprised at the look on it. Yep that look meant Gaara knew them. Naruto gathered a few key points about those new visitor's below. They made Gaara's face darken so he didn't like them, maybe if they were lucky the emotion Gaara had for them was hate.

Another thing he saw as a few seconds went by, Gaara wanted to kill them, so Naruto thought 'It's hate, yep hate, oh I am so lucky, oh so lucky.' Naruto wanted to do a dance of luckiness but he knew Gaara would kill him for giving his position away.

Naruto smiled, that would mean they could kill them. This was going to be a great way to start off the morning; it would be so much fun. He just hoped that Gaara would share. That was Naruto's only worry.

The Fox Demon had to ask the Raccoon a question that was eating at him, "How does Gaara know them? What do they mean to him, I could guess by the expression but what is the fun in guessing?"

The Raccoon replied, "Those two I believe had come to his office a lot, annoyed the hell out of him. They are friends of the brother and sister. Though if I am not mistaken, they use to be items. The brother with the female down there, and the male with the sister, I think though if you want to know the exact details, ask Gaara."

The Fox nodded, but stop half way through his nod, he sensed that the other group was coming at them fast, faster then before. They would be here next to the other group. There would be blood before this was over there was no other way around that.

The Fox told the Raccoon Demon, they went off quickly to tell their hosts.

"Naruto, your group is coming at you hard and fast, be ready. They will be on top of the other group that is down there real soon. There will be blood before this is over, child. I just thought I should tell you that. Have fun, my little cub, I am so happy I could cry, seeing my little cub off to kill people." He wiped a tear away, he was laughing so hard tears started to come. It took everything Naruto had just focus on the situation then start yelling and maybe trying to kill his Demon.

"Gaara, the group on Naruto's end is coming fast. They will come right toward the other group that is already checking out our old camp. Be warned, there will be blood on everyone before this will end. Have fun Gaara, but don't have too much or you will make me jealous."

Gaara and Naruto looked at each other and nodded. They knew what to do. They knew they had to have information, to protect themselves for future cases of this. After information came their way, death would have to come and find a couple of new people to take with him.

Below their enemies had met and dropped their guard as they talked and gathered information for themselves. Now was their chance, they jumped down to take their enemies by surprise.

Naruto ended up holding three and Gaara had two.

Naruto had to summon two shadow clones, since there was three, he took he took the one in the middle. So now it was one Naruto for each of them, ever girls dream to have a Naruto of their own. Sigh, why did these guys have that to themselves?

Gaara was behind his group and had two kunais at their necks, one on each. He did only have two arms. He didn't want them to know it was him yet, so he didn't use his sand.

He looked at Naruto and smirked, he was holding two enemies on his own, and Naruto had to summon clones. Naruto just rolled his eyes at Gaara, saying with them show off.

They were all shocked, how could they have let down their guards? How many years had they been ninjas? Damnit it, it was too late anyway, so why complain it had happened and there was nothing they could change about that.

Naruto looked at the two Gaara had and said, "Who are you? Why are you here? We haven't…chuckle done anything today…well not yet anyway."

Both he and Gaara had to laugh. It was so true, their little jokes were slowly getting better and funnier and well timed. Well it was kind of the truth, they haven't done anything today, they were and since these nice people had shown up they would change it.

The ones Gaara held captive didn't even look at each other when they answered, the girl looked at Naruto and said, "No, we will give you no information; you have no right to it. You will have to kill us."

Naruto laughed and said with a cold smile, which could have matched Gaara's any day, "Gladly, we were going to anyway." Naruto was about to kill them when Gaara gave him a look that made him stop. Naruto sighed, 'You know, you take away all my fun, my friend."

That made Gaara laugh, after a few seconds he replied, "Come on dude, stop making me look like the good guy here. Sigh, killing them will not get us anywhere or any information, well yet that is."

None of the captives got that last part, it made Naruto happy so he chuckled, and his clones tighten their grips on the kunai in their hands, it pressed more into the necks of the three ninja Naruto had under his care.

"If you do not loosen your hold they will die, and that means no information. What were we just talking about?"

"Oh, chuckle, my bad. Oh man I seem to have drawn blood now."

"Damnit, Naruto be careful."

That was all it took to set this scene in to chaos. The three Naruto had, went very still, Naruto was worried, and said, "Hey I didn't kill you right?"

The one in the middle began to shake really bad as he said, "Boss, it that you?"

Gaara was worried by the look on his partner's face, he would let the kids go, but he didn't expect what would really happen. Naruto didn't let go, he did the opposite in fact, and he drew more of their blood, cutting into their necks even more then before.

"DAMNIT ALL," Gaara yelled. He let go of the two he was holding and started to use his sand.

The sand destroyed the clones, and took the three hostages, as well as the ones he had captive in the first place. "What the hell is with you?" Gaara had pinned Naruto to a tree. He was mad; yeah Gaara was mad, why wouldn't he be mad?

With these three they could find out the situation with the Leaf Village! Gaara let go of him and turned back to the captives of his sand, giving them all a great view of his face and everything that was on his front.

"Kazekage! Where had you been? We were looking everywhere for you after we got the news of your disappearance. What happened?" They looked at Naruto as if they saw him as the source of the problem.

Gaara sighed and said, "How did you get word of my disappearance? When I left the desert I had just missed a big sand storm."

"We were coming back into the desert and a bird meet us before we got there giving us a mission. They sent it, we guessed before the storm hit. We got the bird yesterday, almost at twilight."

"Okay the storm's still up, that was good, it will still buy us some time. It will stop the birds from going anywhere out of it or in as well as people." The Demon spoke to him, he knew it was right.

Naruto it seemed was wrapping up his conversation with his Demon. Gaara knew the Fox was laughing at him, calling him weak, all sorts of names. Though the Demon would give him credit for him drawing blood, that would give him points, plus his reactions and words before the bad reaction, would give him even more to make up for it.

Naruto shook his head and went up to Gaara and whispered into his ear, "Sorry, he use to follow me around and stuff. He also was the Thirds grandson."

After he said the Third, they knew that when this was over they needed to have a serious talk with the Demon's. They nodded and Naruto turned around, his face like Gaara's blank, emotionless, cold, void, and distant. Everything you could want in a face like that it was there. It gave Gaara's expressions a run for his money.

The Third's Grandson name was Konhamaru. Naruto and Gaara were side by side, expressions alike. They stopped a little away from Naruto's group.

"Boss, is it that really you? Why…did you leave?" It seemed he could understand why Naruto almost bled him to death, but not running around form the Village.

Naruto looked at him and said, "How many teams, groups were sent after or to find me?

"Just us, Sakura had told the Fifth Hokage that you wanted to visit the Village Hidden in the Sand, to see old friends. So we were sent to find you and make sure you were alright."

"Don't lie to my face; it was to take me back hmm? Sigh, I know Granny Tsunade wouldn't order this but the other two old people would order it. They want me back or you have to kill me, am I right?"

The girl finally looked up from the ground and nodded, and then her head went back down. Naruto sighed and looked at Gaara, "So what do you think? Should we…leave them or?"

Gaara looked at Naruto with an annoyed look and said, "You remember last night? Remember what we are doing or going to do? There is no turning back Naruto, I can't do this without you, but I thought you made up your mind last night, when we destroyed that camp. Don't' tell me your going back, you do know what they will do to you right? They won't let you go back to your old life like nothing was wrong. "

Naruto nodded, "Last night was my promise, my commitment, my pledge, and I made it. I am in this though and though, till the very end."

After that was said, everyone knew what was going to happen, the group Naruto had, started to attack him.

Naruto sliced them up with the blade he had used last night. Three hits, one for each and they were all messed up too, just from one slice.

The girl was first, she was sliced into two, right down the middle, and he had started at the head and went down. Her blood was everywhere, just like the other boy's blood was. His head and his arm were chopped off in one sweep.

The only one left alive was Konhamaru. Naruto sliced his arms off, the boy had come out with his hands in front of him trying to do a jutsu. And Naruto watched, he was on the ground now screaming in agony. Naruto cut out his tongue, but you could still hear the moans and groans. After he cut it out he showed it to the boy and then dropped it on to his head.

Gaara admired Naruto's work and laughed at the same time. He killed his two just by crushing them with his sand.

Naruto sliced across the boy's chest with his blade and it killed him. Naruto looked at his friend and said "You realize what this means now?"

Gaara nodded and said, "The only people we can trust are just the two of us, me and you. Now we need to find you a stream or brook, whatever just some flowing water. What is it with you and having blood all over you? The death needs to be good, but at the same time you should keep yourself clean."

"Oh shut up, and just find me a stream or some water Mr. Sand Boy."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Past Shapes the Future**

**Chapter 6**

It had been days after Naruto ended up killing three kids who once followed him around and hung on his every word. He didn't show it, he was depressed though, Gaara could see that, and it hurt him a little. If Naruto was sad, then wasn't he sad too? They had really gotten close these past couple of days, they weren't really friends anymore, and they were more like brothers. They were finally close to someone they knew how the other felt, they finally had a real family, even if it was only the two of them, they were brothers in every way, but blood.

Naruto thought about the difference between him and Gaara on the way to the stream. He killed with a weapon, a blade of some sort. Gaara used the sand.

He laughed; Gaara was right, in the future if they killed, he needed to be clean. What if they couldn't find a stream or water of any kind? He would just walk around covered in blood.

He finished washing and looked at Gaara and voiced his concern. "Hey dude, listen I was thinking about what you told me earlier. You know covered in blood thing, I really need a way to kill, enjoy it, without being filthy. You, Mr. Sandy, have sand that does it for you; I of course don't control sand. I know I can't control it, so that's out of the question. "

Gaara was amazed, "You dobe, you actually thought of that? I guess my smartness is rubbing off on you" Gaara punch him and he laughed.

Naruto of course was annoyed at the comment, but amused as well.

Gaara looked at Naruto thoughtfully, he was right; they needed to find him a way to kill without getting blood all over him.

Gaara told Naruto that they would and should walk and think at the same time. Unknowing to either one that they were tracking Sasuke at the same time as walking forward, which would be easier in the end, they would find him in no time.

Gaara walked and started asking his Demon for advice.

"Sand Raccoon, you know our need for secrecy and we have already been caught by both our Villages. We may have a few days at the most before we are officially classified as rogue ninjas, and the news will travel fast. With the Akatsuki running around we don't need that."

The Raccoon nodded, he understood but looked at his host regretfully, "I understand child, but there is nothing I can do."

Naruto looked at his Demon and said, "I am new to this, messy at it too. Can you, Demon Fox help me find a cleaner method to kill people?"

The Fox could not believe his ears, did this goody two shoes just ask him the ways to killing? Cleaner ways to kill someone, he laughed and did a happy dance.

Naruto looked at him half in disgust and the other half was in horror. The Great Fox Demon was dancing; he just witnessed something that will never happen again.

Naruto looked at the Fox and said, "I hope you are proud of yourself," the Demon was confused. What did he do? "You just scared me for life; damnit all here comes the nightmares."

As Naruto had a look of horror on his face the Demon laughed coldly and said. "Finally I have done something bad to the damn brat! Mark this day in your calendar you fat, little dumbass."

He laughed heartlessly again, while Naruto was rolling on the floor laughing. When he calmed down he said, "Ok, now that we know we make a great comedy team, back to business. I need a way to kill, still enjoy it without getting all bloody."

The Fox thought, "Well you make a jutsu that stops the blood from coming out when you make a cut, though I think the medical ninja's have one. There is the basic method; kill and just don't let the blood get on you, you can always attack from a distance."

Naruto sighed as he left and went back to Gaara he knew that he had to figure out a way to only way to kill without blood, that was his job, to find a way to do it.

"What did the Fox say? That shit head Raccoon said it was the Fox's job not his so."

Naruto shook his head, "He said there was a medical ninja Technique that stops the blood from coming out, but what medical ninja will teach it to me?"

They stopped, someone was following them, they both drew out their kunais, but once they saw who it was they put them back up.

It was a girl with hair that was way past her waist, it was golden, and she had black eyes, and if you looked into them long enough you could see a little tint of gold. She had pale skin and looked like a ghost against all of that black she had wore.

She smiled and their hearts melted, she went up to them and said, "First mistake boys you put up your weapons. Just because I am a pretty girl doesn't mean I am not an enemy or I won't kill you."

She looked at them up and down, they were so hot. Gaara's hair was blood red, she liked that color.

She looked at them again and said. "You have a problem, a big problem that affects your mission greatly. Can I help?"

They looked at each other and remembered what had happened after Naruto killed the kids from his Village that had looked up to him.

_Flashback_

_Naruto sliced across the boy's chest with his blade and it killed him. Naruto looked at his friend and said "You realize what this means now?"_

_Gaara nodded and said "The only people we can trust are just the two of us, me and you. Now we need to find you a stream or brook, whatever just some flowing water. What is it with you and having blood all over you? The death needs to be good, but at the same time you should keep yourself clean."_

_End of Flashback_

Naruto spoke to her, "How can we trust you?" yet everything in him screamed to trust her. It said other things as well, but those thoughts made him blush.

Gaara was thinking and feeling the same things.

Gaara wanted to see what she said; it looked like she was thinking really hard. Finally, she looked up and said, "You shouldn't, I want to say trust me, but you don't know who I am, what I can do, nothing about me at all. You are wise, if you had trusted me I would have left and you would have never found me again. I have no time for idiots, but you passed. I will help you."

She walked away from them a little and came back. She was pacing. They head her muter to herself and they were shocked and surprised at her, how did she know about their problem?

"They need a way to kill without getting blood all over and on them." She was a genius, knew so many jutsu's but why couldn't she find an answer?

She grabbed her head and said, "Damn it all! I am a genius, so why the fuck can't I not find an…" she stopped.

Naruto and Gaara took in everything she said, who was this girl. That was when her eyes widened. She looked up at Naruto and smiled. It was smile that said, "I know something you don't know' with a little evil twist to it. The boys loved it.

She said, "Show me your blade," plans formed rapidly in her mind. She knew how to solve this problem, but first a quick look at work she was working form.

Naruto took out the blade he used to kill the three camp members of that camp, plus those three kids from his Village. The blade was smaller then a small sword, but larger then a kunai.

She looked at it, turned it over in her hands, twirled it a couple of times too. She stepped back and started cutting the air. Then she swung the blade into a tree. It went all the way through, slicing the poor tree.

"Damn it, I can't judge it against a tree. Swing it at the tree as hard as you can Naruto."

Naruto did as she told him to do; he loved the sound of his name on her tongue and lips. Gaara was jealous and didn't understand it.

Naruto tried to cut the tree, but it didn't work. He got it wedged in just a little, an inch or two away from where he started. Naruto was embarrassed, "Way to go jackass, great way to show off." Gaara said quietly.

The girl laughed, "Its okay, the blade is the problem."

Naruto stuck out his tongue at Gaara and said, "In your face Mr. Sandy-Boy."

She laughed again, they both were embarrassed. She shook her head at them.

She looked at them and said, "Don't be upset, it has been a while, ages since I have really laughed. Thanks you two. Now back to your problem. The blade has so many problems. When you swing or move it, it makes sound. Blood on your clothes when you use it, the blade is weak too, doesn't have power when you swing so attack damage goes down. Now give me five minutes, and I will solve your problem."

The she was gone, she just disappeared. They looked at each other. They felt all alone now, the warmth was gone. The five minutes felt like years, but true to her word she came back.

She had a Katana and it was sheathe was clothed in black. She pulled it out, the Katana's blade was golden, it was golden like her hair, it reminded him of her eyes, and they were black but had gold in them.

Naruto was in awe and Gaara was again jealous.

She gave the Katana to him and said, "The wind and air are your allies, you channel them with this Katana, this weapon. It is silent when you swing it through the air. The red of the blade stops the blood from going past the blade, but there is a catch," she said looking down.

"At the top of the blade near the handle there is a slit, when you want to use the blade you have to put your blood in it. For it to work besides needing your blood it needs to feed regularly, its food is the blood of your enemies, that is where the blood goes. Also if someone else try's to use the blade," that evil smile as back in place, "it will probably be the last thing they ever do."

Gaara knew from the malice in her voice he would not be touching that damn thing, not ever. He was still upset that Naruto got something and he didn't.

She put the Katana back into it's sheathe and went to Gaara, "You have the sand so you are good, but if someone were to get past the sand, you may have trouble."

She put her hand behind her back and pulled out five kunai-swords in black sheathes. She pulled one out. It was brown, "The Earth is your ally, and you channel its power through these kunai-swords. They liked the Katana want blood, plus they will defend you no matter what. They will never break, crack rust etc, the Katana also, they will also go through any defense there is. The same thing applies to the Katana as these, only you can wield it. Like I said for the Katana, it needs to feed often, which I know will no be a problem, they are in good hands I know."

With that she left, disappeared into think air.

Gaara and Naruto were wondering if they would even see her again, but more then that, that wanted to see her again, they just didn't understand why.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Past Shapes the Future**

**Chapter 7**

The Fox and the Raccoon were talking the whole time Linda was there. They just didn't know.

When it was over they knew their hosts had new toys. They felt them that was why their conversation ended early. They asked them where they had gotten them, but stopped. They smelled her on them.

That made the Demon's start and uproar. They wanted to know why they smelled a female. How did they get so close to a female and they not sense it? Especially when they knew this scent, how could they not know? The power these weapons had, how could they not know things that powerful, they held that much power was near them?

That was when they shrugged off their Demon's confusing and anger. Gaara and Naruto replied, "A girl was here and she solved our problem." They told what had happen to their Demon's, but they couldn't really understand them so they just said show us.

_Flashback_

_They stopped, someone was following them, they both drew out their kunais, but once they saw who it was they put them back up._

_It was a girl with hair that was way past her waist, it was golden, and she had black eyes, and if you looked into them long enough you could see a little tint of gold. She had pale skin and looked like a ghost against all of that black she had wore._

_She smiled and their hearts melted, she went up to them and said, "First mistake boys you put up your weapons. Just because I am a pretty girl doesn't mean I am not an enemy or I won't kill you."_

_She looked at them up and down, they were so hot. Gaara's hair was blood red, she liked that color._

_She looked at them again and said. "You have a problem, a big problem that affects your mission greatly. Can I help?"_

_They looked at each other and remembered what had happened after Naruto killed the kids from his Village that had looked up to him._

_Naruto spoke to her, "How can we trust you?" yet everything in him screamed to trust her. It said other things as well, but those thoughts made him blush._

_Gaara was thinking and feeling the same things._

_Gaara wanted to see what she said; it looked like she was thinking really hard. Finally, she looked up and said, "You shouldn't, I want to say trust me, but you don't know who I am, what I can do, nothing about me at all. You are wise, if you had trusted me I would have left and you would have never found me again. I have no time for idiots, but you passed. I will help you."_

_She walked away from them a little and came back. She was pacing. They head her muter to herself and they were shocked and surprised at her, how did she know about their problem?_

"_They need a way to kill without getting blood all over and on them." She was a genius, knew so many jutsu's but why couldn't she find an answer?_

_She grabbed her head and said, "Damn it all! I am a genius, so why the fuck can't I not find an…" she stopped._

_Naruto and Gaara took in everything she said, who was this girl. That was when her eyes widened. She looked up at Naruto and smiled. It was smile that said, "I know something you don't know' with a little evil twist to it. The boys loved it._

_She said, "Show me your blade," plans formed rapidly in her mind. She knew how to solve this problem, but first a quick look at work she was working form._

_Naruto took out the blade he used to kill the three camp members of that camp, plus those three kids from his Village. The blade was smaller then a small sword, but larger then a kunai._

_She looked at it, turned it over in her hands, twirled it a couple of times too. She stepped back and started cutting the air. Then she swung the blade into a tree. It went all the way through, slicing the poor tree._

"_Damn it, I can't judge it against a tree. Swing it at the tree as hard as you can Naruto."_

_Naruto did as she told him to do; he loved the sound of his name on her tongue and lips. Gaara was jealous and didn't understand it._

_Naruto tried to cut the tree, but it didn't work. He got it wedged in just a little, an inch or two away from where he started. Naruto was embarrassed, "Way to go jackass, great way to show off." Gaara said quietly._

_The girl laughed, "Its okay, the blade is the problem."_

_Naruto stuck out his tongue at Gaara and said, "In your face Mr. Sandy-Boy."_

_She laughed again, they both were embarrassed. She shook her head at them._

_She looked at them and said, "Don't be upset, it has been a while, ages since I have really laughed. Thanks you two. Now back to your problem. The blade has so many problems. When you swing or move it, it makes sound. Blood on your clothes when you use it, the blade is weak too, doesn't have power when you swing so attack damage goes down. Now give me five minutes, and I will solve your problem."_

_The she was gone, she just disappeared. They looked at each other. They felt all alone now, the warmth was gone. The five minutes felt like years, but true to her word she came back._

_She had a Katana and it was sheathe was clothed in black. She pulled it out, the Katana's blade was golden, it was golden like her hair, it reminded him of her eyes, and they were black but had gold in them._

_Naruto was in awe and Gaara was again jealous._

_She gave the Katana to him and said, "The wind and air are your allies, you channel them with this Katana, this weapon. It is silent when you swing it through the air. The red of the blade stops the blood from going past the blade, but there is a catch," she said looking down._

"_At the top of the blade near the handle there is a slit, when you want to use the blade you have to put your blood in it. For it to work besides needing your blood it needs to feed regularly, its food is the blood of your enemies, that is where the blood goes. Also if someone else try's to use the blade," that evil smile as back in place, "it will probably be the last thing they ever do."_

_Gaara knew from the malice in her voice he would not be touching that damn thing, not ever. He was still upset that Naruto got something and he didn't._

_She put the Katana back into it's sheathe and went to Gaara, "You have the sand so you are good, but if someone were to get past the sand, you may have trouble."_

_She put her hand behind her back and pulled out five kunai-swords in black sheathes. She pulled one out. It was brown, "The Earth is your ally, and you channel its power through these kunai-swords. They liked the Katana want blood, plus they will defend you no matter what. They will never break, crack rust etc, the Katana also, they will also go through any defense there is. The same thing applies to the Katana as these, only you can wield it. Like I said for the Katana, it needs to feed often, which I know will no be a problem, they are in good hands I know."_

_With that she left, disappeared into think air._

_End of Flashback_

The Raccoon said, "Earth? She said you had the power of Earth?"

The Fox said, "You fucking brat did she say you had the power of wind and air? She said these words?"

The boys replied, "Yes," Not seeing this was a big deal. The Demons started talking to each other, they messed up though. Their hosts could hear them talk to each other.

"She has picked them? Of all of the strong ninjas in the world she picked them?" The Raccoon yelled.

"You don't think? Do you think she picked them because of us?" the Fox asked.

The Raccoon though about it, "We are her favorites."

The both sighed, "For good or bad, they were chosen, from now on their Guardians, whether anyone likes it or not. I just pray that our little girl has chosen right, and will not regret this later, though knowing her she has something planned. Honestly now I don't think I want to know what she has planned for them."

Naruto and Gaara just shook their heads; they had just heard a very confusing conversation. They knew that till they saw that girl again they would not talk about her again. They would not talk about what happened with her, even though they were even more confused then their Demon's, they didn't really understand anything at all. They just hoped they would understand at some point.

The boys had finally stopped for lunch and a rest, God knew they needed a rest, their minds was so confused. Gaara looked at his traveling partner, Naruto and said, "Where are we? Where are we going Naruto? Or do you know at all?"

Naruto of course, was just as confused as his friend, the only person he could trust was. He shook his head and told him, "Gaara, man I have no clue where the fuck we are. Or where the hell we have been going all of this time, by the way, are we in the mountains?"

Gaara nodded his head, "You are the one with the Tracker Demon inside of you, so you tell me were we are and where we are going."

"Fine" Naruto said, he was annoyed but he did it anyway.

He went before his Demon, the Nine-Tail Fox and asked him, what he and his friend were questioning.

The Fox nodded, "You are almost there you damn brat. Just a couple of hours of walking," he smiled evilly, like he knew something someone else didn't know, "if you run it will take you half an hour."

With that Naruto left him and told Gaara, they knew they wanted to get there as fast as they could so they ran. They cleaned up their lunch and rest station quicker then they cleaned up their camp when those two group of ninjas attacked, was it only a couple of days ago?

Gaara didn't know how Naruto was going to take this; he had seen him after the mission to get Sasuke back. He heard that Sasuke had beaten Naruto and left him for dead and walked on. Though if Gaara was right, he could go by the days they had together. Naruto was getting better at killing, and he enjoyed it. So Gaara knew that when they saw Sasuke, that bastard would be surprised at Naruto.

They found a cave, and knew that was where Sasuke was hiding out. It took them forty minutes to get there, so they knew they should not tell the Fox. That stupid Fox would tell them they were slow.

They knew that it would not be easy getting in, and even less getting out so they pulled out their weapons, the one that mysterious, yet familiar girl gave them.

They started to enter the cave, they had no idea that they would find in a cave where Orochimaru was hiding out.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Past Shapes the Future**

**Chapter 8**

As they walked in everything got quiet, it was one those deathly quiet moments. Naruto remember the last time he was in a class room that it got deathly quiet, like everyone was holding their breaths, it was when he was on top of the desk in front of Sasuke, and they were glaring at each other.

Then some stupid asshole, Naruto knew he should have killed, pushed him onto Sasuke and they ended up kissing each other. It was the worst moment of his life, which was the moment he wished Sasuke was just dead.

But if Sasuke was dead he would never know how to find this Melinda.

Gaara remembered a lot of times that everything just went silent. It was every time he walked into a room or on a playground or basically anywhere. He blocked those memories out just like Naruto did his, they had a mission to do and they weren't leaving or backing out till it was done.

They would kill anyone or anything that got in the way. They looked at each other and nodded and held the weapons that mysterious girl gave them at the ready; they were just dieing to have them tested out. They knew this was going to be fun and walked fully into the cave with smirks on their faces.

"More killing to be done, right Gaara, I do believe my Katana is hungry what about your blades, or for that matter your sand?" Naruto chuckled; this was going to be a hell of a lot of fun. He just couldn't wait.

Gaara could tell and chuckled as well, he nodded and said,"Lets go, they can't wait all day."

They started in a run. They did want to get this over with but damn, the faster they got in here the faster they would get to kill something.

Naruto thought about the last time he entered one of these places, there were a lot of traps, he smiled, "Hey Gaara, lets make a bet, I bet you there will be a trap before we get to a cross. What do you say?"

Gaara thought about it and said, "You're on, the one who wins gets the first kill." They shook hands and ran harder.

After few minutes of running they could see a cross, and Naruto was bummed they he wasn't going to win when Gaara's sand shot out in front of him and Naruto.

Different sizes of kunai and swords alike came rushing at them, the sand blocked all of them, Naruto and Gaara jumped back and help out their weapons. After the smoke cleared, Naruto took a step forward and let out a wave of charka, trying to see if there was anymore of those damn knives coming at them. He didn't sense anymore and they kept on going.

"Damn and so close to, I guess you win Naruto, how did you know?" Naruto stopped at the cross and turned to Gaara and said, "Over the past two years me and the Pervy Sage have been in a couple of abandoned hide-outs, I just know this one is going to be worse because they are still in it."

Gaara laughed and said, "Okay Smartass tell me which way shall we go?"

Naruto looked around the tops of the door and said, "Do you see any numbers at all? An even number means training area and if it's an odd number it means there is the experiment/sleeping area."

Gaara looked at him and said, "They have those two areas right next to each other?" Naruto shook his head and replied, "There is another cross and one of those doors led's to one or the other, since Orochimaru keeps on switching bodies and is in pain a lot he needs that shit close, know what I mean?"

Gaara nodded and looked for a number and said, "Here man I found it." Naruto came over and said, "What's the number?" Gaara look at the number and mutters, "Damn its long…hmm…it says 52649216, so it's even. That means," looks to the right door, "That is where we want to go."

They ran down that corridor and this time the trap was dead bodies, Naruto swore, "Damn corpses, I only saw these in like one of the other ones, it means they were here in the last day or so, but we know they are here."

Naruto knew from experience they had a lot of shit in their bodies and didn't want that stuff on him, he relayed the message to Gaara and he nodded. Gaara crushed a couple with his sand and Naruto used a couple of jutsus, he didn't want to waste his weapon yet.

Naruto used a fire one and it burnt all of his to a crisp and used a wind one to blow the away, to scatter them. When they were done Gaara and Naruto ran on.

They ran into at least three more traps, one was the floor disappeared, it was a genjutsu, but then the next one the same except the floor actually disappeared, Naruto poured charka into his feet and jump Gaara didn't move his sand created a platform he could stand on and Naruto hit him on the head as he came back down on the other side and mutter, "Show off," and he ran off.

Gaara just laughed at him and ran after him, the last trap was when they were in a big room, at the end of the room in front of them were two doors, one was the Experiment Wing and the other was the Sleeping Wing, which they were freaked out when they saw this room.

The two doors at the end had those names writing above them, they didn't know what to think and then the trap began, ten guys came out, five from each side of the room and went straight for them.

This was where Gaara only used his sand for defense on both of them; they used the weapons they got from that mysterious girl now. They found the spot at the top of the blade and slit the finger the weapons came alive under their fingers.

The men that came for them had no chance, Gaara threw two at the two men that were running for him, the one coming from the left and the one coming from the right were turned to stone and the third that was coming from the front got one in his head he melted like someone just took water to his sand body.

Naruto was having fun with his guys, he ran to the first two and sliced them in half, like the girl said there was no blood, he could see the blade drinking in as in entered the bodies. The third one came at him from behind, that was when Naruto jumped into the air and landed behind him, he sliced the blade in the air forming an X, he hit nothing yet the enemy who just charge him was cut. His body was cut through the bone in the shaped of an X.

Gaara's weapons came back to the sheathes, they were in before Gaara through them at the dead guys on the floor. Gaara and Naruto came together now, side by side it seemed that the two that stayed back had summoned more guys, not that it wasn't fun for Naruto and Gaara it was.

"Oh come on, I love to stay and kill you all, I really do want to, but I have an appointment with someone so if you move I will kill you quickly and if you don't I will kill you anyway." Gaara laughed at what Naruto had just said it was just like that dope to say something like that.

The enemy didn't seem to hear them, they all charged them at once, but stopped once they heard a voice, "Stop attacking them or I will be the one that kills you not them."


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHORS NOTE: This story after this chapter will be on hold till one of my other stories is done. See what I am doing is after my stories (all of them see profile) till chapter 9, then I will focus on 1 story till it is done! THANKS!**

**The Past Shapes the Future**

**Chapter 9**

Naruto and Gaara froze just like the enemy when they heard that voice, so many questions ran through their minds, why was someone who had control over them helping them or were they just trying to save their defense and was going to try and kill Naruto and Gaara themselves? Those many questions confused the hell out of both of them and they would be damned if it that voice would stop them from killing them, their enemies. Just because that voice told the _other _people in the room, if they could be called people anymore, to stop didn't mean they were talking to them.

They shared a look and both smiled one of those evil smiles, Naruto titled his head to the right and Gaara nodded, they didn't have to speak because in the time they had been together they had gotten that close where they didn't need to speak of course if they wanted they could talk in their minds through their Demons but that would have wasted time, of course they could speak from mind to mind directly connected to the other without their Demons, but the reason they didn't think of that was a whole other story.

The enemies that were foolish enough to stop moving because that voice told them to, well they died in mere seconds after they stopped moving. Gaara took his side which was the left side and threw all of his Kunai-Swords at his targets and like the ones before they either died or changed shape. Naruto moved his Katana to the beginning of his roll of enemies and just slashed across to the end, just like what happened to the one where Naruto craved that X out of the enemy's body, they died split from the middle; both halves fell to the floor and had no blood in them.

They heard clapping, "I wouldn't have seen you guys' attack if I hadn't been looking for it, so fast and no blood on the floor…thank you that was considerate on your part, it seems that the youth these days do have manners…well some of them not like this one here. Sasuke-kun has no manners at all, he makes everything messy I would love for us to sit down to some tea and talk about how you got no blood anywhere on my floor."

The voice seem to take it's body from the shadows after it finished speaking, Gaara could feel the rage, anger, pure hatred coming out of his friend, his brother in more ways then one. He had never seen Naruto like this before; to be honest Gaara and his Demon were scared. The Fox sniffed, "my little kit I am so proud, my little kit has found the wonderful feeling of bloodlust" and to the Raccoon's dismay told him that over and over, in a few seconds both of the boys had heard it, but it didn't stop Naruto's bloodlust from declining in fact it did the opposite, it made it worse.

"Oh, it seems the little fox brat has learned what bloodlust it, yes I can feel it all the way over here and it is pretty strong, do you hate me that much child?" Orochimaru's voice just seemed to make it worse. That was when Gaara had to do something, it wasn't that he didn't want Naruto to feel it, he wanted him too and was proud of him even, but this was too much they needed answer's not a blood bath.

That was when the stupid Raccoon had to put his two senses in, "I believe the blood bath you are thinking about won't happen, because in case you haven't forgotten your weapons you got from what you call 'that mysterious girl' won't let the blood go past it, it will drink it." Gaara did the only thing he could do, told the Raccoon to shove his two senses up his ass and have fun with it.

"Naruto, dude come on I know you want to kill him and all but we have a mission to do remember? We can kill him _after_ we get the information."

Orochimaru didn't say anything he just let them talk it out, because in fact he did want to talk, he had the same idea as Gaara but it depended on the children's answers if he killed them or not. He had to know something, he had to know where they got those weapons from.

The Fox was kind of getting annoyed at Naruto and said so too, "Brat you are annoying me you and for on that matter so is hat damn sand brat too. You can't kill this human…if he can be called that his true self isn't, oh never mind." He went and opened the connection he had to the Raccoon and told him the same thing, that they couldn't kill the snake guy.

He went back to Naruto and felt that since Gaara had spoken the brat had calmed down; he calmed down even more when the Fox put his two senses in, "Come on Naruto listen, if you kill…what is this guys name? Orochimaru?" he felt Naruto's answer he had the right name, "if you kill him nether of you can talk to Melinda, if you kill him she will kill you both. Remember this is one of her friends, she cares for him don't ask me why but she does so calm your ass down!"

Gaara sighed, the Raccoon told him the same thing, it was his job to calm his friend who was lost in bloodlust, "Naruto come on man we can't kill him I know how much you want to, but we can't you are strong enough, almost I don't know I haven't fought the guy or really know him remember he killed my father…which I think I want to thank him, but I won't since you hate him so much."

He was cut off and couldn't say anyone because Naruto froze, they both felt it, and the reason for the freezing of the bodies was because two people had entered the room. One had sliver hair and glasses looked kind of a geeky, but they could feel his power, if they had to take him on he was dead, they could kill him. Gaara and Naruto since that fight where Naruto killed those three kids had opened a link between them, they just seemed to remember now and so did their Demon's, it seem in the commotion of everything everyone had forgotten about it.

With Naruto's quick permission Gaara searched threw his memories and Naruto did the same thing, after a few seconds because that was how strong the bond between them was. Gaara knew the geeky dude was Kabuto; he was a really good medic ninja. The other was Sasuke, he looked older to Gaara but of course they all did because they were older, damn sometimes his common sense wasn't really good. As he thought that Naruto heard him and chuckled, he shook his head.

He heard that laugh again, both of them did it was the laugh that girl had when she laughed, that mysterious girl they really didn't know anything about. Gaara and Naruto had confused looks on their faces, Sasuke, Kabuto and Orochimaru all noticed the confused faces, they were shocked by what Naruto said next, "Was that her? It sounded like her laugh but…" Gaara nodded he didn't understand it either but seeing the shocked looks on Sasuke and Orochimaru's faces was enough to know they had some idea of what they were talking about.

"So were you serious about that tea Orochimaru? Because by the look on your faces you have some answers we want." Gaara spoke for them, Naruto it seemed didn't want to, which made Gaara look at him and laughed. Naruto getting upset now, "You…you sand nerd what the fuck are you laughing about?" That only made Gaara laugh more, it made Naruto even madder, both of his fist were being clenched and he hit Gaara over the head but Gaara laughed even more.

"STOP THAT DAMN LAUGHING AND LEAVE HIM THE FUCK ALONE!" everyone heard that, the Demons', Kabuto, Sasuke and Orochimaru of course Naruto and Gaara heard it was meant for them. Someone was pissed, that voice made Sasuke and Orochimaru share a look, Sasuke closed his eyes and shook his head and sang, "Someone's pissed at someone."

A reply song was sung back at him, "Someone's going to die if I don't get my sleep!" it was the same voice that yelled. Sasuke busted out laughing and Orochimaru chuckled. Sasuke looked at Naruto once he was finished laughing and said, "It seems you still piss people off…baka."

Naruto just glared at Sasuke and said, "It seems you still piss people off so much they want to kill you…teme." Gaara shook his head and hit Naruto in the arm and said through their connection, my head hurts okay? Let's just get this over with, for some reason I want to go to sleep.

Naruto laughed, "So the little sand nerd wants to play follow the leader with a girl as the leader huh? Be my guest." Naruto held out his hand and bowed; Gaara just rolled his eyes and told Naruto to shut the fuck up. He turned to Sasuke and Orochimaru, "We need some information, if we have to fight for it then so be it, but I want to take a nap so just tell us okay?"

Naruto couldn't help it he fall to the floor laughing at Gaara, "You say you and your infinite wisdom of death and mayhem has rubbed off on me, what about my clever way to word things hmm? Has it rubbed off on you sand nerd?"

Okay Sasuke had had enough of them, he threw kunais at them, but they never hit their intended targets, not only did the wind around Naruto block the ones aimed for him, but pieces of the floor stopped the ones aimed for Gaara before they hit him.

Sasuke, damn all of them were surprised, of once and probably be the last time, all of there thoughts were the same thing, what the fuck? Sasuke had seriously had enough of these mind games. He turned to look Gaara and Naruto straight in the eyes and said, "What the fuck? When did you two learn to manipulate the elements without jutsus? And why the hell does **she** talk to you? I want to know what the fuck is going on, where the hell did you get those weapons?"

Orochimaru sighed and said, "Didn't I just say he had no manners? I'm sorry I have tried to teach him them for the last few years since he has been with me, well in between training of course. Sasuke-kun you need to take lessons on manners from that red headed child who controls the sand and Earth. I believe is called Gaara of the Desert, the Kazekage of the Village Hidden in the Sand."


	10. Chapter 10

**MOON SAYS: **Sorry it took so long! Took me all week to write this, and then when I started to type it up I had to do so much research...and I got distracted and looked up things for this fic (future) and for other Naruto as well as my Harry Potter stories. I found a wesbite that has every spell in the Harry Potter series! Plus I got the info on making the Village an actual Village! Well enjoy!

IMPORANT NOTE: The Song is Never Too Late by Three Days Grace! I don't own it. I just want to point out this was the reason I started writting it, this song was where I got the idea for it!

10 pages; over 4500 words!

**The Past Shapes The Future**

**Chapter 10**

"Now Kabuto, go get the tea I had prepared before we were aware of their infiltration." The Old Snake said. It had been a while since he had time to just sit down and drank some tea. He really couldn't remember the last time. All he remembered was it was when Katrina had been around. They were talking about who she loved and why she couldn't have him. He knew it was a weird topic, since he himself cared for her.

It had been over fifteen years at least. He sighed, he just wanted to sit with her and talk once more. They used to tell each other everything; they hid nothing from the other. There were no secrets being held. He knew that she needed that. She knew so much and yet she couldn't really ever tell anyone. After so many centuries she finally was about to tell someone something.

Orochimaru remembered why there were no secrets between them. She got kidnapped and was put through the horrible ritual for Demons and ended up with scars that still hurt her and remind her of what happened that day so long ago. They had to be careful with her; they never knew when an attack would happen. You should never, **never**mess around with charka. The scars on her back were laced with charka—poisonous charka—every once in a while—you don't know when—it attacked her.

They would have been perfect for each other—in his opinion of course. But she loved that blonde idiot that always took away what he wanted, whether he knew it or not.

They would always have tea with those talks, the Snake remembered. She had come to him asking his advice. She loved him and they both knew the guy in questioned loved her as well. Hell, everyone knew that guy loved her—except for his new wife of course. She just figured that he looked up to Katrina. She used to be his sensei once upon a time. Ever since that boy was trained by his ex-teammate—that pervert—he had fell in love with her. Katrina always worked with the perverts' team. It didn't matter whether or not it was a Leaf team or not, she still helped.

She was part of the Snake's old team, never holding them back. If anyone was holding anyone back it was them. They held her back. She was always stronger than them. She would be, since her grandfather taught her to be a ninja himself.

Orochimaru thought back to that last tea party they had. He told her to go to the one she loved—even though it pained him to do so—the man was about to die, why not? She had informed the snake of the Kyuubi's attack. Even if the man she loved had a wife and a kid about to be born. The fool needed to know that she loved him—that was before he died.

After that he hadn't seen her again—till he was with the Akasuki. Itachi came in, and so did Katrina. Except now she wasn't Katrina, she was a child. She had to have been around eight or nine at the time. She told him a quick version of what happened. The Uchiha's hurt her…that he wouldn't forgive. But they were dead, so it was okay.

Now he saw something he never thought he would see again. Earth…he knew the last one was still alive. Air…the last one never got the job. The Old Snake sighed once more when the tea came.

"Okay children, I propose a deal. One asks a question then the other. Give and take, you know what that means right? Since you got into my hideout without so much of a scratch on you, how about you two go first?" Orochimaru proposed. Maybe he would get some information about Katrina. Even though that wasn't her name, he still called and saw her as Katrina.

Gaara nodded and started to ask his question. "We want to know where," he paused for a second and asked his Demon—Shukaku—what her name was.

_Linda, you stupid sand brat! You want her, so remember her name! _Shukaku replied annoyed.

"Linda is. As in where her Village is," Naruto finished. It was odd, after that last conversation through their minds and heard _her_ again they could speak to each other through their minds without their Demons help. They either had gotten stronger or she was helping them now.

Snaky raised an eyebrow. To communicate with minds took a lot of power. Yet, they were doing it with ease. He smiled inside, he approved of the two new Guardians.

"Before I answer your question, answer mine." The Old Snake started. "Why come here, no let me rephrase that, I know the answer to that one. Who were you coming here to ask?"

Naruto tilted his head and figured it wouldn't do to lie. He had a feeling the bastard knew—just like her—whether they lied or not.

"We were told five people knew where she was. One would capture us on site and wouldn't like us asking—that of course was Itachi. We couldn't ask him, we kind of don't want to get captured if you know what I mean; it was so defeat the purpose of trying to find her. There was Ero-Sennin," Snaky raised another brow at that one, but didn't say anything. "And Baa-chan, but if we ask them we sure as hell have tell them. And the point is not telling them. So the only two that were left that knew where she was, were you two. We didn't have to pick one or the other since obviously you are together. So we came here. Does that answer your question Snake?" Naruto sneered at him.

The Snake nodded and chuckled, "Ku ku ku ku, good one Naruto-kun. Glad to see you still have your sense of humor after the change."

That got Sasuke's attention. "What? The Dobe has changed?"

Naruto snorted and muttered something about a stupid teme who can't tell his ass from his duck butt hairdo...or maybe it was that hairdo that was his problem. He then laughed at Sasuke and mouthed baka at him. Sasuke gave his famous Uchiha glare.

_Children,_ Orochimaru thought as he sighed. "Of course he has changed, Sasuke-kun. Did you not believe that those…guards—that I experimented on—that they encountered were quite dead when we arrived? Except those that were told to stop. Our little Naruto-kun has come to the dark side. Ku ku ku ku," he chuckled once more at the end. _I believe we have Kyu-chan to thank for this latest development. I think _she_ will be pleased._

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at those words. "So how did you get those weapons? You really are too weak for _her_ to have given them to you. You stole them didn't you, you fucking dobe?" Sasuke snarled at his blonde ex-teammate.

"Please, Sasuke-kun manners, and stop being an idiot. You know good and well for one to use those weapons you have to be recognized by the weapon. If they stole them they would be dead already. You saw them use them." The White Snake scolded his apprentice.

Naruto laughed before at Sasuke, now it was Gaara's turn to laugh at him. He then talked in a voice that clearly stated, 'you are stupid and I am humoring you by telling you this.'

"Please…us weak? The Sharingan must be making you blind...so soon too. You're the one who was so weak he had to go to a Snake," he sneered at the last word. "To train you, so don't cry to us about being weak. We didn't go to someone to get stronger…yet, but that isn't the point. And on the subject of getting those weapons at least we got them because we are strong. You got it because not only did you grow up with her, but she pitied you because your clan is dead." Gaara shoved the words into Sasuke's face.

Sasuke jumped up to attack him, but was forced back into his chair. Sasuke glared at Naruto, "Wind feeds the flames, dobe."

"Earth crushes the flames." Gaara countered. Yes, he was going to protect his friend, his brother, even if his so called brother didn't need it. They had to watch each other's back. Too many times someone had come behind them and stabbed them there. Someone had to protect the other's back.

They were at a standstill now. Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other—it was just like old times. Snaky was silent for a few minutes thinking about how the Sand Ninja knew about Sasuke and _her, _but mostly about their past together. Had she seen the Sand boy before she gave them the weapons? Orochimaru shook his head and cleared it; it was useless to think about those things. He knew he was going to get an answer sooner or later, but he would bet it was going to be much later. Just his luck too.

Snaky decided to break the silence and asked, "I am going to guess you two are now missing ninjas."

Gaara and Naruto rolled their eyes, "No, what gave it away?" Naruto went all sarcastic on him. "Of course we are. We did leave our Villages. How can we get revenge on them if we are confined to them? You left for revenge didn't you, Snake?" Naruto asked like he was stupid, like he should have known the answer to his own question.

The Snake in question wasn't sure what to say, he left because one—he wanted to experiment more, and his Village wasn't letting him do it. And two—he was mad that the one he loved was in love with someone else and the one she was in love with she couldn't have. He was the one who took what the Snake wanted. That man took the woman he loved and the position he wanted. Plus, not like it was of much importance, but he got caught while doing an experiment, it was just a tiny reason why he left...just a tiny one though.

The Snake tilted his head back and forth like he was debating on which side to lean his head. "Kind of, there were actually a few more reasons then that. If I wanted revenge against the Village it was because of what they _did _to _her. _It's because of that stupid Yodamaine as well as Danzo, the elders and Sarutobi-sensei; they are the assholes that are responsible."

Sasuke, Naruto and Gaara all felt the killer intent that leaked from Orochimaru now, it was just a little but they still felt it. They noticed his eyes had an unfocused look on them as he spoke.

"They all hurt _her. _Stupid Minato—had to have a kid with someone else. Those damn elders, Danzo and Sensei had to interfere with the Uchiha. She could have stopped them. She was _there_ for a reason." His words were laced with hate and a bit of loathing.

The White Snake shook his head to clear away the thoughts of returning to the Village he had once called home and murdering them all. It did help him to know he did end up killing the Third. He suddenly muttered so quietly they almost didn't hear it, "I'm okay girly."

The teenagers knew he was talking to _her. _Naruto went back to his tea. Something was bugging him, ever since he started talking to the Snake bastard.

Quietly he spoke, "Was I wrong?" his eyes went straight to Orochimaru. "You care for her so much, even I can see that. You wouldn't hurt her by…" Naruto murmured as he trailed off. Sasuke and Gaara didn't know what he was talking about. Sasuke's eyes hardened, the Snake cared for _his _girl? That was going to have to stop. He was going to put a stop to it and soon.

The Snake paused as he thought about the blonde's words. Yes, he did indeed care about her, but what was Naruto wrong about? What would hurt her? Okay, rephrase that. _What would_ _I do that could hurt her? What could I do that involved Naruto as well?_

Orochimaru's eyes lit up, he knew what the blonde was saying. He looked quickly at Sasuke. How could he miss that? It was Sasuke. Naruto was talking about the transfer, him talking over the child's body. Orochimaru chuckled at the boy.

"Oh no dear child, you have it wrong. That was just a cover we invented to get his ass down here. Sasuke needed to get stronger to be…how do I put it?—an equal maybe...oh yes that works, an equal. That was the only way we could get him down here." He smirked at the blonde's astonished face. The look was priceless. "Yes, I am being equivocated. There is a reason to that. If you want to know so bad ask _her._ She's sleeping at the moment—so try to leave her alone."

Naruto rolled his eyes inside his head. _Like we know how to contact her, if we did do you seriously think we would be here? Inside a Snake's lair…hell no! We would already be there by now. But no…we had to go find this duck butt teme who has a stick still stuck up his ass, has to have gotten further in. Maybe the Snake helped with that one. A little thrust here…the farther it gets stuck up his ass._

Gaara almost busted out laughing at his friend's choice of words and antics, he ended up chuckling. No matter the situation, Naruto could still get you to laugh.

Sasuke had a moment to himself while Gaara and Naruto were trying to make the other bust out laughing and the Snake was in between his own thoughts and watching the boys. If Sasuke didn't know better he would have though the old man was a pedophile.

Sasuke broke the silence with a question that made everyone immediately become silent. "Are you really a pedophile? Because if you aren't you may want to check yourself…your acting like one."

Naruto and Gaara fell out of their chairs and rolled on the floor laughing their asses off. The Snake almost feel out of his chair just from shock.

He gave Sasuke a glare. "Of course I'm not! I'm quite the opposite in fact." He paused to smirk at Sasuke as he thought of a counterattack. "Just like you Sasuke-kun!"

Those five words made the two Demon hosts laugh more. They had just gotten back into their chairs and feel out again laughing their asses off. _Sasuke is a reverse pedophile! _Gaara thought and Naruto heard him. It made them laugh even harder. Soon they couldn't even breathe right. They couldn't stop laughing either. Five minutes later they head a sigh.

_I get it. Sasuke's retort and Snaky's comeback…were both funny as hell, but it's getting old now. _The girl's voice was heard sounding a little annoyed and tired inside of their heads. The Fox and Coon nodded in agreement.

"Yes ma'am," they murmured, and sent betrayal looks and death plans to their Demons. They thought it was funny too, yet they sided with the girl. _Bastards,_ Naruto and Gaara growled to the Fox and Raccoon.

Well that made Orochimaru sigh with her. He looked over at Sasuke's face expecting to see anger and rage. But surprising enough he didn't. What he did see was a calculating look. It basically said, 'death planning in progress.'

The Snake-Sannin thought the boy was planning his peer's death. But in reality he was planning the Snake's death. Sasuke would never let another man who cared for what was _his _to live. The only problem was trying to not hurt her in the process of killing the Snake. That was going to be the tricky part. He was an Uchiha, and he'd be damned if he couldn't figure out a way to accomplish both goals.

Naruto and Gaara were through with this scene now. Naruto gave Sasuke a glare, but the other boy ignored it because he was planning someone's death. The Demon friends took a map from the ex-teammate of Tsunade and Jiraiya and headed off. To their dismay the Village they were looking for was in between the Fire and Wind Countries. It was close for revenge, but too close for comfort.

It took a few days to get there, but when they did they were in for a hell of a surprise. Strike that, lots of surprises. They observed the two Entrance Doors. They thought about going over the walls, but there was a charka shield around it.

So they took a look at the Entrance Doors. There was a message written in red…Gaara smelt it and told Naruto it was blood, very **old **blood.

_Yep, good guess. It is a few decades older then our little Melinda. I think one of her uncle's or aunt's built this Village, but no one knows for sure. Not even her Grandfather…he never kept track of his kids, only focused on one daughter and her kids. _Kyuubi the Nine Tailed Fox told both boys. Shukaku agreed with him.

The message read:

--Here lies Jikoku, Jikokugakure no sato. Those that mean harm, beware, the Guardian is a light sleeper--

The two Jinchūriki stopped before they touched the door, instinct fully taking over. They didn't even need the warning their tenants gave them.

_Phew, that was close __Kyuubi. I was afraid we were goners there. Just touching the door killed people; they must think about it and recognize what's going on before they can touch it. We need them alive for our plan to work…we just almost lost everything. _The Raccoon whispered to the Fox. They hadn't told their host yet why they made them take this journey, why _they _led them here.

Shukaku smirked at Kyuubi. Yes, they manipulated the two brats perfectly. All they had to do was get them in the Village in one piece. And make sure Linda didn't kill them.

Sad to say the two Demon hosts didn't hear this carefully guarded conversation. They were too busy focusing on the Entrance Doors. Gaara and Naruto shared a look; the door was full of charka.

Gaara spoke first; _it recognizes people, pretty advance for a simple Village, especially since according to our Demons it was made centuries ago. It will only let chosen ones enter._

Naruto nodded. _I bet that if you touch it and you aren't _chosen _it sucks all your charka from you and you die…wait that's it! That's why it has charka! It recognizes the charka of those who enter it and that's how it chooses who enters and who doesn't._

After Naruto did his happy jig—which Gaara thought he should do in front of his enemies, surely one would die from it right?—on how clever he was. Gaara had to be honest though, he never thought of that.

They ended up telling their Demons what they had figured out and asked them if they could enter without dying. Would the Entrance Doors recognize their chakra?

Kyuubi was surprised, that stupid brat figured something like that out? The two Demons weren't even sure Linda knew about that, so how was he able to figure it out? After they got over how suddenly smart he was being they realized what else they said.

The One Tailed and Nine Tailed Demons growled at the two for their stupidity. _Of course you two can go in you fools! Especially you Naruto, your father has been here before. So if it let him in, why not you?_

The Fox knew his mistake when he saw the look on his hosts face. The boy quickly hid it though; he didn't have time to ask who his father was. Gaara had already begun without him. His friend and brother had touched the door. They walked in, and nothing happened. They were still alive! Their doubts of the Demon's words were quickly erased, not really because they got in. More so because of what their eyes laid their sights on.

Everywhere they looked there were bodies. They were dead of course. Gaara commented as he kicked one; "These bodies are old, at least a decade or two. My guess has to be a little closer to a decade. Give or take a few years."

They weren't scared or grossed out because the way the bodies looked. No, they were more scared of who did it. Every dead body had a headband on, they didn't recognize the symbol. They were ninjas. They had Chunin jackets on; some had Jounin Vests on, and damnit some had ANBU BLACK OPS uniforms on. As far as they could tell as they walked past some, there were no Genin at all.

The look on both of their faces told each other what they thought; they didn't have to read each other's mind. The ninjas were powerful, and yet this one ninja took them all out? They could see Chunin and maybe the Jounin, but the ANBU too?

They stopped looking at the bodies when they heard something. Thanks to the Demon's inside of them making their senses sharper, their hearing was awesome. They could hear a song.

--_This world will never be what I'd expected.--_

The two boys snorted, of course it could never be. They expected to not have to fear for their lives, to be hated by everyone, but what did they get?

--_And if I don't belong, who would have guessed it?--_

Yes, who would have guessed children with Demons sealed inside of them wouldn't belong in their Villages? Who would have guessed?

_--I will not leave alone, everything that I own.__--_

Who would expect anyone to do that? Certainly not those that were Jinchūriki, it definitely was not the two boys walking through the Village. They followed the voice; they knew it was a girl singing, why? Because it sounded girly...though guys can sound girly too, but they knew it was a girl…they just couldn't explain it.

_--__To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late--_

It's not too late…for what? For revenge…was that was she was telling them? Or was it something else; was it something their brains—who could only think of revenge—could think of?

_--Even if I say, it'll be alright, still I hear you say you want to end your life--_

Did they really want to die? It's true that lots of people wanted to end their lives, but did they really want to end everything?

_--Now and again we try to just stay alive--_

Oh yeah, that was something they were familiar with. Just trying to stay alive, it was what their lives had been made of. But staying alive was easier said than done.

_--No one will ever see this side reflected--_

Of course no one would see what they had and will go through. None of them had a fucking Demon inside of them!

_--And if there is something wrong, who would have guessed it?--_

Of course no one knew something was wrong. NO ONE CARED! If they had anything to do with it, a reason to care, it was because they were the ones who caused it.

It made them stop and think, were there people who cared? Yes, there were people who _used _to care. But did they care now? No, the only one who cared was right here, right next to the other one.

_--And I have left alone, everything that I own, to make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late--_

That was a joke, NO one ever care, no one EVER did anything to make them feel like they weren't alone.

_--Even if I say, it'll be alright__--_

_--Still I hear you say you want to end your life_

_--__Now and again will try to just stay alive--_

_--Maybe we'll turn it all around, 'cause it's not too late, it's never too late.--_

_--The world we knew won't come back—_

THANK GOD! They didn't want a world that didn't accept them; they didn't want one that treated them like shit. They were going to destroy that one.

_--The time we lost, can't get back--_

The only reason they would want it back, would be to erase what had happened and start over. Naruto wished the Fourth Hokage had just let the Fox destroy the Village. Gaara wished the woman who was the strongest puppet master never lived, because if she didn't then one of the Akatsuki—who were trying to steal their Demons and lives—wouldn't be in it. But that was just a bonus.

_--The life we had won't be ours again--_

Again THANK GOD! Who the fuck would want the life they had? They always say your life happened because it had to have happened that way. You wouldn't be you, without what had happened. Who wanted to be a child who had a Demon inside of them?

_--The world will never be what I expected, and if I don't belong--_

When would they ever belong? They hoped that after this was over they would belong. Maybe the girl who would help them would let stay with her. She loved the Demons inside of them…maybe she would learn to like them.

They immediately threw away those thoughts. If they kept them they knew they would be disappointed. Who would want them?

_--__Even if I say, it'll be alright--_

_--Still I hear you say, you want to end your life--_

_--Now and again we try, to just stay alive--_

_--Maybe we'll turn it all around, 'cause it's not too late, it's never too late--_

_--Maybe we'll turn it all around, 'cause it's not too late, it's never too late-- _

It had taken them over three minutes to reach the singer. It was her—the girl who gave them the weapons that had saved them and made them happy. Would she be able to accept them? Would she help them?

_--It's never too late; it's not too late--_

She was sitting on top of the Kage Tower of this Village. Her knees were drawn up against her chest. She looked truly sad as she sang:

_--It's never too late--_

_

* * *

_

If you couldn't tell the song was Never too late by **three days grace**! This was the that made me write this story in the first place! Now back to writting chapter 11 I am on page 2! Maybe tomorrow i will write the outline for my HP fanfic...dont' know. HAve to decide.


	11. Chapter 11

**MOON SAYS: **MERRY CHRISTMAS! This is my Christmas present to you my readers! I hope you love it. Just one more day till Christmas, its Christmas Eve...only for 3 minutes but still, heehee. This isn't as long as the last chapter, but don't worry. Chapter 13 will make up for it. I have to admit thought, I was writing chapter 14, but i could not finish, why? Because I didn't feel like taking my iPod out. So I finished a 4 Page epilogue. That is chapter 15! I think it's funny, but I will wait for what you think. I will finish this story before my break is over! I am sad to say I have had two days to finish this chapter and i haven't. Shame on me!

6 pages; 4000 words:

**The Past Shapes the Future**

**Chapter 11**

Both demon Vessels had four different reactions to the sight of the girl's sad face. One was to run to her and hold her to him till she wasn't sad anymore. Another was to do something—anything—to distract and make her forget her sadness. The third and fourth reactions were the one they had become accustomed to do since they left their Villages—ignore and run away.

But they couldn't run away, they needed to stay. For some odd reason—they didn't know why—they knew she needed them. It confused them. Why did she need them? How could they help her? But most of all…how did they know?

Their Demon's hadn't spoken to them in a while. They were the ones who knew her. Did that mean the feelings and actions they wanted to take were a mixture of what they wanted to do and what the Demons inside of them wanted to do? They had to find out.

Naruto and Gaara walked to what was clearly the Kage Tower of the Village and it was where the girl was looking at them all sad like. Was this really the girl that gave them their glorious weapons?

Naruto jumped up to the roof. He landed right in front of her. He bent down to her level—squatted really. He didn't say or ask anything. He just simply looked into her eyes.

Something in her eyes lit up. Her eyes looked unfocused yet focused at the same time. She gave a bitter smile as she said, "Minato what are you doing here? Get back to Uzumaki, she needs you, you know."

She snapped out of the haze that had surrounded her mind when Naruto's uncertain voice pierced through the veil of confusion that clouded her mind.

"What the fuck? Who the hell is Minato?" Naruto inquired of her. He didn't say why he wanted to know. He had heard that Snake say his name, now she did, he beyond was curious. Why did the girl that was going to help them, call him Minato? He knew that knowing who Minato was would be important. So once more who was he?

A black flash filled his and Gaara's vision. They blinked and saw the girl had moved. That hadn't even seen her move.

_That I haven't seen in a long time. The Black Hirameki, the Black Flash. Konoha had a ninja that used it, but instead of a black flash, there was a yellow one. She just used the Hiraishin no Jutsu. _The two Demon's explained to their hosts.

The Jinchūriki were shocked, their Demon's had talked to them! A chuckle was heard. Their heads turned toward the source: the girl. She didn't look sad anymore. Now she looked happy. Whoa, did this girl have mood swings or what?

She snapped her fingers, "Come out!" her voice was soft, but it there was s stern command hidden in that voice, but there also was a soft compulsion sent out as well in those two words.

Right next to Naruto, a little red kistune with nine tails popped into existence. More like smoke came and when it cleared then the Demon came. As the smoke cleared near Gaara, a small takuni with one tail appeared.

After the few minutes of the Demon's dance of joy they heard a cough. It cut away their happiness. The girl had coughed. She had an amused expression that seemed to occupy her facial features.

They bowed to her, which surprised their hosts. The boys had forgotten about being scared for life when the girl actually smiled a real smile, not those fake ones Naruto used to give. She hugged both of the little mini Demons that had run into her outstretched arms.

"It's been too long my dear friends. But I have to wonder why you would come see me? And to bring your hosts as well…I have to admit it makes one curious. And I have always been a curious little kitty haven't I?" She chuckled at her own joke. It seemed that only the Demon's caught on to it.

"So how is our kitty?" Shukaku asked, not surprised at the sound of his voice. It shocked the boys though. They figured he couldn't talk, like most summons. Very few animals that were summoned could actually talk.

The girl gave a sigh and sat down on the roof. "Kitty got taken. As far as I know only a few are left. I know about you two, number eight and number seven are still alive. I don't like eight, he is a stupid asshole!" she muttered the last part. It made her two Demons' laugh.

Her face took on a curious expression, "I will ask again, what are you all doing here? I know it wasn't for my song—that had to have been a bonus of course. But it wasn't the reason." She paused, "I think I'm not going to like it."

"All they told us was that you would make us stronger." Naruto pointed out as he walked toward them.

She glared at the little fox and raccoon. They lowered their heads in shame or was it guilt? Hard to tell with Demon's, being the manipulative bastards they were. "You were so not going to do whatI_ think _you wanted to do?" she asked, annoyance dripped from her voice like venom.

The two Demons' that were feared the most nodded their heads in submission and hung their heads in shame. One question and the two Demons were getting sheepish! Naruto and Gaara were more than shocked, they were beyond it.

"So you were going to get me to pull it off and your hosts—who have protected you and let you stay inside of them for free, carrying you everywhere—and you weren't going to tell them about it? Tsk, I thought I taught you better. I also thought you were better than that. I can't decide if I am disappointed or impressed with _any_ of you. The humans that let their tenants manipulate them. Or the Demon's who took advantage."

She took her head, "It doesn't matter anyway. I probably would have been one of the humans anyway." She said it mainly to make them not feel sad and lose to those feelings that had suddenly threatened to consume them. She smiled, that did the trick. She let out the breath she had been holding in.

"Now I want to make sure you two realize what is going on. If I do what you want then you will gain your Demon's memories _and _their charka. You will become half-demons. Don't worry," she said as she saw the look on their faces. "Just your senses and abilities only, none of that ears and tail nonsense, I can see by your expression that you don't want them…"

"That is unless you want them, that is." she smirked.

They quickly shook their heads. She laughed inside and out. "I'm joking! I would never give you those things." She put one of her hands on one of theirs. "I understand. Never, never my dears; Linny knows the pain." She murmured as her mask feel. They saw the sadness return, the ones that had been locked away for the past few minutes…just for a moment. It quickly disappeared.

She then gave them a true smile. "Do you understand what will happened?" she asked.

Gaara wondered about something. "What about them? What do they get out of it?"

Linda had expected this question, to be honest she had expected it sooner. "I will first make you sign a contract for the respected animal. Then before and after a merging one summoned animal will stay. It will become you Companion. It will be your own personal Demon."

The Demon's screamed as one. "No! We wanted to go back!" they cried.

She smirked. "You deceived them. I love you, but as a future Queen I have to punish you two."

She gave Naruto a look; she had seen the horrified look he had given her. "You two will have to endure your own punishment. I know you thought to be rid of them. Sorry, I really am." She tried to keep her laughter in.

But after a few minutes of watching the horrified look on their faces she sighed. The humans in the room didn't understand what would happen. She cursed at the Demon's. Gaara and Naruto were still surprised that she had cursed in the first place. They were still deceived by her looks. TO them, someone as beautiful and innocent looking didn't let those dirty vulgar words leave their mouth. It was unspeakable, impossible, but it happened. They let those thoughts slip away forever.

She turned to the two surprised boys. "What I am…what you all want me to do—is to merge the two Demons' with you. When I merge them they will be gone. No longer will they be inside of you." She spared a glance at the cowering Demon's. "When that actually happens, their minds and souls will go to the bodies that were summoned. Like this here." She waved her had at the animals around her.

Gaara wanted to kick the Demons, but reframed from doing so. King of afraid what she would do to him if he kicked her precious Demon friend. Naruto on the other hand, didn't refrain from doing so—he did it. Linda watched with an amused expression as the Kyuubi found a home on the ground next to the door to the Kage Tower. She tried not to giggle as she realized that the roof had to have been more than five stories from the bottom.

They waited till the Fox—who was muttering _very _darkly, something about murder and horrific deaths as he made his way to the top of the Tower once again. This time he made it to the top without the help of his host. Of course the first time he was carried there, this time he had to do it by himself.

It made Linda giggle. She stopped when a glare met her. She shook it off, and glared at the two male humans.

"I will ask you this twice, one before and one after. Are you sure—one hundred percent beyond a shadow of a doubt sure—that this is what you want? You want to merge with the Kyuubi or Shukaku? You want to know everything he knows? You want all of his charka? You want to be the companionship of your Demon till I deem otherwise? Do you truly want to destroy the only home you have ever known?"

That surprised them, but before they could respond she continued on and didn't stop. "You can't lie to me and tell me that you never felt loved at one point and time in those Villages. You felt accepted, until someone you cared for too much betrayed you and hurt you deeply."

She ignored them and their reactions: their thoughts, and expressions. She blocked them out for a moment. Her hands clenched into a fist as anger filled her. "And then to stand there and smile as you destroy the Village—it _**isn't **_right!"

Naruto couldn't take it; she couldn't possibly understand what it was like to have a Demon inside of her. She couldn't understand what people did to those that had Demon's inside of them. The abuse, the hatred, the hurt, she couldn't understand all of that!

"You have no idea what's its like! We have had our Village want to kill us—try to—use us, beat us. How would you know it's wrong for us to destroy our Villages?" Naruto yelled at her with all the pent up anger and hatred he had kept hidden inside of himself since he was a child.

The look in her eyes told them everything, they just didn't understand. Naruto immediately regretted what he said. She laughed, it was worse than a cold or heartless laugh. It was worse than a bitter one, even creepier than the one the Snake bastard gave.

"I am half Demon by birth, the Village had suspected it. After my sister and I were at the age to marry and my mother was getting older by the day—weaker too—they decided to kill her and my grandmother. They had kidnapped my grandmother to ensure my mother's corporation. But when they killed both of them, they no longer had anything to control us with. Why would we follow their command to become baby factories?" Linda said with disgust.

"I ended up destroying; no I completely and utterly annihilated _that_ Village for what it did to me and my family. When I was done with it all that was left was smoke and a humongous carter. After I was finished with what was left—there was nothing—I went to the other Villages and found those related to the ones I had murdered in _that_ Village and killed them without remorse." Her voice was bitter as she spoke.

She gave Naruto an emotionless yet evil glare. "Your father would be so disappointed in you. He sacrificed his life to save that worthless Village of yours and here his own son wants to destroy it. How ironic," she mocked him.

Naruto's legs gave out beneath him and his ass hit the ground with a loud thud. Linda sighed and went over to him. She knelt down and wrapped her arms around him as she hugged him.

"I'm sorry. I just want to make sure this is what you want." She murmured to him as she held him.

"Do you regret what you did?" Gaara interrupted as he slid himself in the conversation smoothly.

Linda looked at Gaara with a sad look on her face as she answered him. "Sometimes, I know that those that hurt my family deserved to die, but those that had nothing to do with it didn't. I hate killing. To me it is a waste of time. We aren't God, so what right do we have to kill someone else? God created us, so only he has the right to kill us."

She turned to Naruto again. She put her hand on his cheek and he leaned into it. "I can see you are hurting inside from what I said. I will do this for you." She said gently and slowly.

She got up and disappeared. She reappeared a second later. She gave Gaara a potion. He drank it after she told him what to do.

Linda shoved her way into his mind. She went up to Shukaku's cage and poured her charka into her right hand. She focused it in the tips of her five fingers. After she was satisfied with the amount of charka she put into them she preceded to tear the seal right off the cage.

_It's going to hurt like hell, _she told him as she tore it off. In her opinion, she always thought if you ripped off the Band-Aid.

It wasn't enough of a warning though. The pain ripped through him. He felt like he was on fire.

This wasn't going to work, he just knew it. If the pain didn't kill him, then his mind would. Too much information, it was tearing his mind apart. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take it; it had only been a few seconds too.

Add to that the scorching white hot pain of the Demon's chakra running through his body trying to merge with his already existing charka. The pain was unbearable. He was sure the screams that were coming from him—you could tell they sounded inhuman, think of the pain he felt, that was inhuman—he knew would be heard even in the Mist.

After what seemed like eternity—to him—the pain started to subside. It just dulled down, it didn't completely go away. Gaara had thought that once the process was through the pain would be gone, but it wasn't. How wrong he was, for once he didn't want to be wrong.

He opened his eyes to see a concerned Linda and a Naruto that was scared shitless. His face was whiter then Linda was and that was saying something. He focused back on Linda when he heard her voice.

"Sorry," she whispered to him. He gave her an odd look that asked why she was whispering. "Your ears are so much more sensitive now. Besides that, the pain will stay with you for a while. Let me take you to your room. So rest up my friend," her voice had gone even lower, trying to not hurt Gaara's ears.

Naruto watched them leave. He gave the Kyuubi a glance. "You have nine tails…don't you? Eight times more powerful then Gaara's Demon: Shukaku…am I right?" Naruto closed his eyes as his voice accused the Demon Fox; he knew the answer to his own question. But he had prayed he was wrong.

"Sorry kit. I don't see how you are going to survive. Seeing the Sand Kit scream like that—usually I would love screams like that, but I even shivered in fear from those screams—from _one _bloody tail. Ask her for something that will dull down the pain a little." Kyuubi advised his soon to be ex host.

Naruto did when she came back. She didn't give him a potion, instead she did a jutsu. "That is about all I can do, Naruto. That will block the pain—I think—for a little over five tails…I believe." She responded. He blinked, she wasn't sure? He threw those thoughts out the window; he didn't need to doubt her now.

Linda did the ritual, just like she did with Gaara. God have mercy on him. It hurt way more then he dreamed it would. To Naruto it hurt one thousand times worse than he thought Gaara's hurt—and she even did that fucking jutsu! He was still feeling the pain for at least four tails. Naruto's screams weren't just heard to the Mist Village, they were heard all the way in the Demon World.

TPSTF

After two weeks the pain had stopped. The two ex Jinchūriki's thought that it was time to fulfill the revenge they had promised to their so called Villages. That was until Linda stopped them.

"Don't you want to train first? I mean come on guys think for a minute! I know you have been in incredible pain—I felt it too, remember? It doesn't mean you can't think!" she sighed, they were really acting clueless. Did the pain affect their mind that much? If it did she was going to have to do something about that.

"Listen to this; it's a wise saying, so listen well! Even if you are the one who has the less power you can still defeat the one with more power. Look at the fourth and the Kyuubi. Look at Gaara and Rock Lee's fight against the bone dude—know his name starts with a K, but sadly I don't care. Though I have to say if he wasn't about to die you would have lost Gaara dear. Naruto think back to your fight with Kabuto, you weren't on his level then." She sighed, now they get it. Why was it she had to provide examples for them before they got it? She wanted to bang her head against…anything. Dirt, wood, brick, oh hell anything would do.

She took a breath and then continued. "So I will ask once more. Do you want to train here with me? I will teach you how to use your new found powers. I did of course grow up when the Kyuubi, Shukaku and I were kits. I know it was a long time ago, but still…what do you think will happen when you get there? You will lose control once your emotions surface and you may actual destroy the whole world. So…..what will it be boys?" She asked with her head tilted to the side.

They couldn't do anything but nod, she was just too cute for her damn good.

* * *

So what do you think? Even though it was short, did you like it? I know you are all confused about what happened to her, and who she is, don't worry. If you stick around me and wait it will all be explained in detail in my new story: A New Start. I will post that up after this is through. Hopefully I can have Come Back To Me done as well over break, but don't be greedy moony! I still have to write those two chapters. But for this one i don't have to write it. Well...except for the last one. But that won't be hard.

You can't have everything (i know that!) Anyway leave a line, send me a review, ask me questions etc. I will answer them to the best of my ability. As long as it doesn't spoil anything!

Thanks to those that reviewed!

kurokage-sama: thanks! Well, here it is! You didn't have to wait long...I hope. And won't have to wait long either.

Evil Bunny of Death: ONEECHAN IMOUTO LOVES U! I hope u like this chapter!

Preview: What happenes when Sasuke goes to see Linda? She's training...but what else will happen with them? It's getting deep in there. Well, Sasuke wants to be buried deep...in something! But oh what will poor Sasuke do? Just watch or...interact?


	12. Chapter 12

**MOON SAYS: **MERRY CHRISTMAS! This is my second Christmas present to you my readers! I hope you love it. Just one more day till Christmas, its Christmas Eve...has been for over 12 hours! I think its been 14. Ten more hours till Christmas is here! WHOO HOOO!

This really isn't as long as the last chapter, but don't worry. Chapter 13 will make up for it. I have to admit thought, I was writing chapter 14, but i could not finish, why? Because I didn't feel like taking my iPod out. So I finished a 4 Page epilogue. That is chapter 15! I think it's funny, but I will wait for what you think. I will finish this story before my break is over! me!

I have to admit that I started this today and I have finished it, with only one chapter in between! I was betaing for someone! Well this is another Christmas present...you guys shouldn't get greedy. I am afraid to touch chapter 13, its 12 pages long on paper!

6 pages; 2500 words:

**The Past Shapes the Future**

**Chapter 12**

Sasuke had fully realized—during those two years that had passed since Gaara and the dobe had left that hideout—that he was lonely. He had missed how Linda had interacted with him. Two years since he had heard her voice, her laugh, her sigh. He especially loved her anger, but most of all her love.

Sasuke had once dubbed himself as an avenger, but how could he only want revenge? He couldn't keep anger or hatred inside of him because of her. She had saved him. She also told him the truth about what had happened that night when Itachi had murdered his Clan, leaving only him alive.

She told him of how Itachi was told to spy on his Clan—in hopes of stopping the soon to be rebellion. But when the Clan wouldn't stop he was ordered to kill them.

She had confessed to him that she had been there to stop the massacre. But she ended up spreading it to her Village. She also confided to him she never expected to not help. She had thought that if she was there she could have at least done something. She even told him she had offered to be the one who killed them all. But Itachi wouldn't let her.

Why? That was what Sasuke had asked her. Why did Itachi not let her help him? The Village couldn't do anything to her. She was the third's second grandchild from his first wife and heir to Jikokugakure. She smiled a sad smile when she told him why. That was the last thing she said before she left him—it was after Itachi went after Naruto and Sasuke lost.

"He wouldn't let me because of you. He said he wouldn't let the Clan's death come between our love."

Sasuke walked through the house he once thought he would never be in again. He heard some music and he knew instantly where she was and what she was doing. She was in the bigger training room and was about to do her special training for that jutsu.

He would love to do what she did—the moves—but he couldn't. Only those of the Royal Family—Demon—could do it. It had something to do with their chakra.

He watched her move, he couldn't move as the words of the song left her lips. He was paralyzed in awe. The song meant to be used when training for this jutsu.

_~Love is a flame that can't be tamed~_

Sasuke smirked; he knew from experience that love could never be tamed.

_~And though we are its willing prey, my darling~_

Sasuke was more than willing, if he was going to be honest about it.

_~We are not the ones to blame~_

No one could ever blame anyone could they? It was never anyone's fault.

_~Trust is a word all lovers know~_

Yes, to love someone means to trust them. They had trust.

_~The glorious art of staining souls, my darling~_

She was his darling, more than that. Staining souls huh? Suppose it could be fun in a way. Now what was that move she just did?

_~We are not the ones to blame~_

Who wasn't to blame?

_~The more we have the more we want~_

He always wanted more of her. That would never change.

_~And the more it hurts our hearts, my baby~_

In Sasuke's opinion hearts were too fragile. Baby…he was getting horny here. No she didn't…Sasuke was confused, did she just do that move to make him more horny?

_~It always ends up in tears~_

Tears were for the weak.

_~So keep on pretending~ _

Why? Why should they pretend?

_~Our heaven is worth the waiting~_

Was it really? Now that was news to him.

_~Keep on pretending it's alright~_

_~So keep on pretending~_

_~It will be the end of our craving~_

That made Sasuke laugh, nothing would ever end his craving. Nothing but her body under his would end his craving. But that would just egg him on; nothing could end his craving of her. Now that move wasn't helping, did she really have to show her ample breasts off like that?

_~Keep on pretending, it's alright~_

_~When doubts arise, the game begins~_

Sasuke loved games, especially if the involved sex of some kind.

_~The one we will never win, my baby~_

Damn….he wanted to win too. Baby….why did that word make him more horny then he already was? She just wasn't going to let him go, with just the horny word was she? Did she just buck her hips?

_~It always ends up in tears~_

Tears again—he was sick of them. The only tears were the ones you get when you laugh so hard, those were the only ones that were okay.

_~So keep on pretending~ _

_~Our heaven is worth the waiting~_

_~Keep on pretending it's alright~_

_~So keep on pretending~_

_~It will be the end of our craving~_

_~Keep on pretending, it's alright~_

_~So keep on pretending~ _

_~Our heaven is worth the waiting~_

_~Keep on pretending it's alright~_

_~So keep on pretending~_

_~It will be the end of our craving~_

_~Keep on pretending, it's alright~_

_~Love is a flame that can't be tamed~_

Never, their love was too bright to be eclipsed.

_~And though we are its willing prey, my darling~_

More the willing, God knew he was willing. Darling…there was more hornyness now, damn it! Ok, this was going too far…that move should be illegal.

_~We are not the ones to blame~_

Love isn't anyone's fault

It ended and she stopped moving. She still looked like an angel to him…a fallen one of course. Those were the best kind and also the fun ones.

She smiled, just like he did when the music came on for the next song. It was their song. Her voice had begun to spread clearly throughout the room as she sang the first worlds.

_~There was a time~_

There always was a time, there always would be for them.

_~When I could breath my life in you~_

She turned around and was in front of him. She breathed into his open but shocked mouth. Then she moved barely a centimeter away and she giggled. He could feel it even though they weren't close.

_~One by one~_

He knew what to do.

~Your pale fingers started to move~

He moved his fingers one by one.

_~And I touched your face~_

She touched his face.

_~And all life was erased~_

Life wasn't erased, they thought, but their thoughts sure as hell were.

_~You smiled like an angel~_

He smiled as they sang the next part together.

_~Fallen from grace~_

The way the light hit them as they sang those words; they were convinced the other was a fallen angel. Now their voices really sang out.

_~We've been slaves to this love~_

That was the understatement of the year.

_~From the moment we touched~_

Touched? Oh yes, Sasuke wanted to do more than touch. Their fingertips touched.

_~And keep begging for more~_

God knew Sasuke wanted more. He wanted kissing and fucking that was what he really wanted. He wanted her beneath him screaming his name in response to what he was doing to her. Linda laughed; he was such a horny bastard.

Her fingers threaded through his, both of their hands were together.

_~Of this resurrection~_

She crossed their connected hands over her chest, while her chin rested in between them.

_~We've been slaves to this love~_

They took a step back and uncrossed their hands. And let go.

_~From the moment we touched~_

Their fingertips touched once more.

_~And keep begging for more~_

Once more they threaded together.

_~Of this resurrection~_

She crossed their intertwined hands over her chest once again. Then after a few seconds she let go. Linda started singing yet again by herself.

_~You kissed my lips~_

Sasuke didn't need more invitation then that. He kissed her.

_~With those once cold fingertips~_

His lips left hers and were replaced by his cold fingertips.

_~You reached out for me~_

He did as she told him too. It wasn't like he had a choice. The charka they were spinning together as they sang and touched willed him to.

_~And oh how you missed~_

He missed the cheek he had been aiming for.

_~You touched my face~_

When his hand connected with her cheek she leaned into it.

_~And all life was erased~_

All of their thoughts were erased once again.

_~You smiled like an angel~_

Both smiled as they sang together.

_~falling from grace~_

Oh that was the truth. Of course they had fallen…fallen for love.

They repeated the movements that were programmed into them the first time they did this. They sang with more passion then before. Their movements and touches produced more charka. The passion that had been bottled up since the last time they had met exploded between them. They repeated the chorus four times.

_~We've been slaves to this love~_

_~From the moment we touched~_

_~And keep begging for more~_

_~Of this resurrection~_

_~We've been slaves to this love~_

_~From the moment we touched~_

_~And keep begging for more~_

_~Of this resurrection~_

They fell to their knees and into each other's arms when they finished.

She laughed, "Whoa. We've never put so much charka into our training before. It was…are there any words for it Koi?"

He chuckled as he pulled her closer to him. "No, but I know what I was going to do next. This song of yours riled me up my dear. Your Koi has a…big problem that—"

She cut him off. "I can only help you with." She finished for him. She then gave him a deadly smile. He swallowed hard. "Better stay that way too."

She giggled at the way his eyes lit up. Then she saw him grab her and head up to their bedroom with a speed that Minato would have be jealous of. Especially if he knew what that they were going to spend the next few days confined to that bedroom.

* * *

So what do you think? Even though it was short, did you like it? I know you are all confused about what happened to her, and who she is, don't worry. If you stick around me and wait it will all be explained in detail in my new story: A New Start. I will post that up after this is through. Hopefully I can have Come Back To Me done as well over break, but don't be greedy moony! I still have to write those two chapters. But for this one i don't have to write it. Well...except for the last one. But that won't be hard.

You can't have everything (i know that!) Anyway leave a line, send me a review, ask me questions etc. I will answer them to the best of my ability. As long as it doesn't spoil anything!

**_Preview_**: Gaara attack on his Village! Naruto starts as a scout, but he when he meets someone of his past things go different then he planned. And when Gaara feels the emotions his borther feels he launches his attack early on the Village. But will he actually go through with the attack? Will someone stop him, and how will they do it?


	13. Chapter 13

**MOON SAYS:** Okay here is chapter 13! Hopefully I can get 14 typed up tomorrow, and on a good note, this story is almost over! Chapter 15 is the epilogue! That is already written, 14 is all the way through though. So it may take a little longer!

9 pages; 5675 words. ENJOY!

**The Past Shapes the Future**

**Chapter 13**

It had been two years since Linda asked Gaara and Naruto if they wanted to stay with her and train. Two years since she merged them with their Demons. Two years since they asked how long would they live? She even knew about the question they had swirling around their heads—what about their mates? She answered both questions.

_You will live a very long time. In the Demon World—somewhere you can now go without my help—you will have your Demon's positions. For I, the Queen, recognize you both._

That had made the two chibi pet Demons gasp. She was giving them that much rank?

_Plus once you find mates and they are with child, they will be sharing your power as well as your life._

They blushed at her words. She wanted to giggle, but instead she rolled her eyes at them and muttered something about her 'rules.' That had made them freeze. It ended up making her smirk. No matter how much training she gave them to deal with fear. They couldn't get over the fear of _her_.

Training them had been quite fun for her. They loved her, yet feared her power at the same time. Even though deep down they knew she couldn't hurt them. They could still remember her…harsh training. They couldn't complain she had worse and harsher training when she was a child. Her grandfather plus his two siblings' pushed her way over her limit. Add to those three plus her father—the King of the Demons—training her in Demon Arts. So they pretty much annihilated her.

Those few days—two—turned into four. They had stopped and rested at Linda's safe house. They had actually rested for the first time in two fucking years! She actually had them going nonstop for four weeks. And for the last six months she had 'hunted them,' what fun that had been for them. Note the sarcasm there. They had to be a little honest. They had kind of liked it…just a little. They wouldn't admit it though.

A plan had hatched during those few days of resting. Naruto would be the first wave. He would scout and bring back all the information he could about the Village's defense. While Gaara would stay in the safe house and meditate to prepare himself for the upcoming battle—physically and mentally.

Naruto would come back and tell Gaara everything he knew, and everything he saw when he was scouting in Gaara's once Village. Then he would just sit back and watch the blood bath unfold. But, like always when does anything ever go as planned for Naruto?

Naruto was walking through the calm desert. He knew that soon it would be raging worse then ever. When he watched a lizard go by it made him a little sad. Kyu-chan wasn't by his side constantly anymore.

Linda had turned them loose—and by loose he meant loose in the Summoning World. The Kyuubi was a chibi Fox somewhere in that world. On a better note, the Kyuubi was now Naruto's boss Fox summon. Gaara and Naruto even knew secret summon on top of everything else! The Summoning Creature was the most powerful in the Demon World—Linda's half sister and regent to the throne.

Naruto smirked at the memory of summoning Kyu-chan for the first time. Linda had gotten so mad. She was screaming things like—molester, pedophile, major pervert, you get the drift. Apparently as soon as the great Fox got back he suddenly got super horny and started fucking the nearest Vixen he could find.

Naruto summoned him back in the middle of that fuck session. He was still thrusting and talking dirty—and when I say dirty I mean worse than Ero-Sennin's books. To say the three humans—or close to humans as you get—were shocked would have been a big understatement. They were more like lightning had struck them and they couldn't move—at the least.

It took the Kyuubi a few seconds to realize the Vixen's pussy was not around his dick anymore and he wasn't thrusting—no that damn Fox was pounding—into it. Linda then screamed and ran after him yelling more then profanities, curses, names and something about virgin ears and eyes.

Oh how they laughed. Gaara and Naruto watched in amusement Linda chase the Fox for hours. It was funny and they laughed—for a while. But it got boring after that while was up. Linda noticed that too, that was why she stopped and ignored the Fox. To the Fox this was worse than chasing it and screaming bad things at it.

That was why the Kyuubi wasn't with him now. Naruto hadn't summoned the Fox. The sun kissed blonde then grinned, he knew that the perverted Fox was probably fucking another Vixen at this very moment. That stupid damn Fox probably got everyone of the Vixens pregnant too.

Naruto stopped his thinking and stared at the impregnable walls that surrounded the Sand Village. It looked just the same as it had last time he had visited it during his trip with the self proclaimed super pervert.

He let his charka completely disappear. As a child, he had never been good with stealth, but damnit when you have a Demon Queen chasing your ass around the world you learn pretty fast.

The tall blonde jumped the wall, ignoring the guards entirely. But he forgot about one thing: instinct. Some people had pretty good ones. Unfortunately for the little Fox one of the guards had a pretty damn good one. But it didn't matter. All he had to do was dodge the kunai. His charka wasn't there, so the guard figured his mind was playing tricks on him and no one was really there. How wrong that dumbass guard was.

Naruto summoned his Foxes—they were really good for stealth, but it would have been so much better if it was a lizard. People tend to notice Foxes, especially if they don't belong in the surrounding vegetation. The once happy go lucky ninja sent out his Fox Summons to scout the Village.

~~2 Hours Later~~

The blue eyed blonde knew instantly when one of his Fox Summons caught something. He teleported to where ironically two of them were. They were attacking a female…a blonde one at that. It took less than five seconds to realize who the female was—it was Temari. When the once go lucky ninja realized it was her, he remembered the first time he saw her.

_~~Flashback~~_

Konohamaru that stupid baka! It seemed he got himself caught again. When will that brat ever learn? _Naruto thought as he saw what had just happened. Oh how he wanted to just leave the little fucktard there. But when the idiot shouted: "Boss, Boss, help me!" what was he supposed to do then?_

"_Konohamaru, are you or are you not the Hokage's grandson? Don't you want to become a ninja? Ninja can take care of themselves." Naruto glared at the guy who held the boy. He gave off just a little killer intent. "There are no shortcuts Konohamaru, didn't I tell you that already?"_

_In a flash Naruto had thrown a kunai at the guy's hand—the one that was holding the boy—and he dropped the stupid mini baka. _

_The female blonde—Temari—cursed, she didn't have time to stare at this cute little blonde who had given a pretty impressive speech—which had a whole lot of hidden meaning in it, and she wanted to be the one that figured out that puzzle. If only she had time. "This is the Hokage's brat? Fuck this Kankuro this will ruin every—" a voice cut her off._

"_You are an embarrassment to our Village Kankuro." A short red haired kid hung upside down next to Sasuke—who was sitting in the tree watching the drama below…who was also impressed at the dobe's tactics._

_Naruto immediately knew something was off about the red haired teen. _Hey Fox, why do I feel something weird from this kid? Something is different about him. Something that makes my blood boil worse than the Teme.

_The Fox stirred inside of his cage. The noisy brat was disturbing him again. But this time it was different. It wasn't blind rage about the death of a friend, but…something else. The Fox looked through the gaki's eyes and saw the object of his host's 'boiling blood.'_

_Now the flame headed boy and the sun kissed blonde were having a glare throw down. Temari and Kankuro took a few steps back. This wasn't going to be good…really not good at all. If he killed a Leaf Shinobi on Leaf grounds…this would be worse than bad. The plan would be ruined and they would have their asses…_

_But Temari couldn't help but notice that the sun kissed blonde was staring her brother down as an equal…maybe more. The funny thing was he wasn't backing down in fear like everyone else had done in the past. She couldn't help but admire him somehow._

"Kid," _the Fox thought to his host. "_Foxes don't like Raccoon's. Especially Demon Raccoon's, he has the weak One Tailed Demon inside of him."

_Naruto laughed inside and outside at what the Fox had said. Everyone took a few more steps back in fear, but Sasuke. The raven was still sitting in his tree. But everyone did raise an eyebrow—except Gaara he didn't have any. Couldn't the blonde ninja feel Gaara's bloodlust? He laughed at the boy who has killed more the some adults._

_Naruto cocked his head to the right at Gaara. "Foxes don't like Raccoons. Especially if said Raccoon only has _One Tail."

_Gaara almost feel out of the tree in shock. He used his sand to get on the ground next to Naruto._

_Gaara's eyes widened as he spoke to the fellow Jinchūriki. "So nine are better the one?_

_Naruto gave the flame haired teen a smirk. "Hell yeah!"_

_That brought Gaara out of his shocked state. He chuckled, which caused his teammates and siblings to cry out in shock. _

_He walked away as he said, "Nine are better than one, I can see it in your eyes. But remember, whether it is one, five, or nine it's still a double edged sword….."_

_Gaara stopped as he waited for the blonde's name. "Uzumaki Naruto, what's yours?"_

"_Gaara of the Desert," was the reply the sun kissed blonde got as the red haired Jinchūriki left._

_~~End of Flashback~~_

Naruto sighed, even though he had focused on the puppet guy and Gaara back then, it didn't mean he didn't notice that gorgeous dark blonde headed girl.

She had sandy blonde hair. It was still blonde hair, and he hadn't seen anyone besides him and Ino— but who cared about her? Her hair was darker then his, but it was the way that she had it that drew him. Four pig tails, short ones too. She was taller than him, but it didn't downcast her in his eyes. He knew he was going to be super tall when he got older, so if she matched his height did it matter? Wait…he was taller than her now, but what was this about matching?

He blinked, why did he just think that? Why would she match him in anyway? She didn't care about him at all. She only liked him because he had saved her little brother. As soon as he thought that—what he knew was a lie—he remember another memory of them.

_~~Flashback~~_

_He woke up to the sound of the door to his room opening and then it sliding shut. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and saw the girl he once thought as the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen—and she still was._

"_What are you doing here?" Naruto asked the older blonde._

"_Saving your sorry asses, that's what. I helped out Shika with his battle. Gaara helped Lee out…and from what I heard that boy shouldn't _ever _go near sake. And Kankuro helped out the dog boy…Kiba I think that's his name." Temari replied to the younger blonde who…was tied down to the bed. _

_She laughed inwardly as she took off the straps that held him there. Tsunade probably thought he would get up and run off after the emo kid again—as soon as he woke up that is._

_Naruto didn't move as he observed her. Temari looked a little messed up, but that was because she had just been in a fight. _Didn't Shika fight that girl with the vulgar language problem? Kiba fell into a ravine with that two headed freak. Didn't I leave Lee to fight the bone guy? And what was that about Lee getting drunk?

_His friends had been weak, so weak that they need help from those that had once been enemies. _

_Naruto turned his head away from her. He didn't dare look at her now. Those thoughts betrayed something inside of him. He didn't know what it was, but the feeling that those thoughts that betrayed something hurt him. Why did this girl affect him so? Even though he had said over and over that he liked Sakura—it was a lie. But if he said he didn't like the blonde Kunoichi in front of him, he would be lying to himself. She sparked something inside of him._

"_You are different then Ino and Sakura. You are defiantly different then Hinata. Why?" Naruto asked softly, so soft that Temari wasn't sure she had heard it at first. But was really sure she had heard it when Naruto turned his head to look at her with those deep blue eyes. He was waiting for her answer._

_She went over his words again in her mind. After thinking on it she realized that the statement didn't go exactly with the question. _

"_Why what," was Temari's brilliant answer. _So stupid, girl…so stupid!

_Naruto would have blushed if he had thought about how he was going to answer. "You fight just as good as any other guy ninja I know. You aren't chasing after the hot guys in our Village—or yours from what I have heard—because you're a fan girl. You don't' stutter and you aren't nervous around people. You don't particularly let the guy you like walk all over you. You are a different Kunoichi then any of the Konoha twelve. You also aren't a sadistic bitch bent on getting herself a snake wallet. Why? Why are you so different? Why do you mess me up?" Naruto bluntly half yelled at her. _

_He was confused and annoyed. Why did she make him feel this way? It was because she was different. She was his equal—almost, close enough anyway. More so then those stupid fan girls in his village, she had power, she was strong—which couldn't be said for any of the other girls. Was that why he was attracted to her? She was a challenge to him._

_Naruto knew that if he tamed his hair and put on more gothic clothes he could bed any girl in his Village that he wanted. Until he met Temari, Naruto thought he was gay! He kissed Sasuke for crying out loud! It was an accident, but he still liked it. But what Naruto just came to realize was that challenges intoxicated him. Sasuke was his rival, if that wasn't a challenge then nothing was._

_Temari had been silent the whole time as she thought of his words and what they could really mean. A shinobi must look underneath the underneath, right? She actually came to the same conclusion as the sun kissed blonde that was once tied down to the bed. She was glad she untied him now._

"_Boy loves a challenge huh?" Temari smirked at him. Naruto shivered in delight. She just gave him an Anko smirk. Maybe that was why he liked Anko…a little._

_~~End of Flashback~~_

Naruto grinned as he remembered what happened next. That girl had had some fun with him. And he took his pleasure too. Naruto lost his virginity two hours before Ero-Sennin had come into his room to ask him to go on that training trip of his.

But Naruto lost his grin as he looked at the Kunoichi he had loved and the one who had taken away his 'pure status.' She had killed one of his Foxes. And before the second Fox was killed he snapped his fingers. He had just released it. Temari stiffened when it disappeared in a puff of smoke. She then felt more than actually saw the unknown enemy's approach.

She turned her whole body in an attack position toward the intruder. The blonde female blinked a few times before she let herself believe that it was the dobe, correction _her _dobe. She hid the blush that was threatening to spread across her face when she remembered the last time she saw him. It was after they tried to get Sasuke back…in the dobe's hospital room. It made her think, he was thirteen at the time and hurt. He was around seventeen and he wasn't hurt…so what could he do to her now?

She took in his new, older body. He was taller than her now. His blonde hair grew out and was surprising tamed. It was as long as his shoulders now. He didn't have those whisker marks anymore. When the sun hit his hair just right, Temari could have sworn that she saw red streaks running through his hair. He had a blood red shirt on, black as night pants, boots the same color. His long robe/coat had golden white clouds on its blackness.

His face had changed, the sandy blonde twenty year something years old could have sworn that he looked exactly like the Fourth Hokage. The bone structure, body type, everything looked the same. His face had aged. It lost all of that baby fat, plus his gentleness was gone. To be honest, she liked her men dark and passionate, and this was it.

When Temari saw the two necklaces that hung around his neck she knew he summoned the Foxes. One was a Nine Tailed Fox and the other was that stone that the Fifth Hokage of the Leaf Village gave to him years ago.

When he stopped three feet from her, they just stared at the other. No doubt taking the other in, trying to figure out who had changed the most. Naruto noticed that Temari looked the same…her clothes got longer and changed color. The fishnets stayed the same, but the pinkish purple dress turned into dark purple, and that slash she tied around her waist turned to black. Her shoes were black, instead of blue. And she had the Kazekage robe on.

_So she took Gaara's job eh? _Naruto thought and would have laughed too, if she hadn't grabbed his shirt and pulled him toward her and brought her lips crashing down on his. Bet you can't guess what happened next?

Temari was right about him being much better in bed once he was healed. Every few seconds, with every touch he had her begging for more. And she wasn't the type of woman who begged for things. Temari didn't last long the first, second or third time.

She couldn't help it. He was so much bigger and stronger then last time. What could she do when a huge dick started pounding into her over and over, getting faster and harder with each thrust?

Naruto couldn't remember how many times he came inside her tight, but a little stretched pussy. It had been so long he wasn't sure if he would be able to satisfy her. But seeing as he lost count of how many times—and ways—they made love, he felt he did a hell of a job. Much better then what he did four years ago.

As he watched her sleep he couldn't help but think of his long life. How many times could he make love to her then? His heart stopped when he realized that he was immortal now—a Demon if you will. She was mortal. His heart was pained by this sudden thought. He had finally found the girl he loved and one that actually loved him back and he was going to outlive her. Where was the justice in that? Irony was a bitch, he could tell you that.

He forgot two things as the thought the thoughts that shoved knives in his heart. The first was Linda's words about mates. Two was that Gaara could feel his pain. The latter felt it and thought his friend was being attacked. So…yeah he made a mistake.

_Shit, _Naruto thought as he felt Gaara's rage. Oh how he wished Shukaku was inside of Gaara so he could tell him what had really happened. That was just one reason Naruto missed the Demon inside of him.

He quickly woke Temari up. He told her why he had been in the Village in the first place. Then he told her everything. How Gaara felt the pain Naruto was feeling and was now coming to attack the Village. Temari understood her little brother quite well. He fought for those that mattered to him. And if he thought they (the Sand Village) was hurting Naruto—who was like a brother to him—he would kill them all.

Temari loved the Sand Village, even after everything her family had been through. As the Kazekage she couldn't let the Village be destroyed by anyone—most of all by Gaara.

"We need to head Gaara off—before he gets to the Village. Then explain to him what really happened. He **can't **destroy this Village Naru." Temari rushed the words out as fast as she could. They didn't have time to dilly dally. She was praying Naruto would get everything she was telling him, and what she wasn't. "It will destroy him. When you left he worked so fucking hard to be Kazekage. When he disappeared we thought the Akatsuki got him. He made everyone care for him. The Village ended up mourning for him even after that first year."

The sandy blonde female knew this wasn't going to get through to him. She growled as she pulled his face close to hers. She ignored the fact that this little stunt started to turn them both on.

"Gaara is like the Yondaime," Temari growled as Naruto froze at the mention of his father. He had found out when Linda told him she used to be Katrina and that Katrina loved his father. He was shocked to learn that his father had loved her back. But they never got together because Naruto was supposed to be born. Naruto respected Linda for caring enough for him. She shrugged and told him he was innocent, how could she condemn him when he had done nothing wrong?

"What if your precious Hokage killed everyone in his Village? It would destroy him completely and utterly." Temari finished and broke the contact their eyes had held. When she did she pulled away from him and quickly got dressed in her old battle outfit.

Naruto used a Jutsu that clothed him. They ran through the Village telling Jonin and Chunin to gather the Ninja and get the women and children to safety.

When they got to the Entrance Gates of the Village they made the Shinobi there meet up with the other ones inside the city. They didn't have to wait long before they felt Gaara's charka. They saw Gaara walking toward them—with the biggest, deadliest sand storm in all of history behind him.

Naruto whistled, "Linda would be so impressed Sand Boy."

Gaara gave a little smile, forgetting for a moment why he made the sand storm in the first place. But as soon as he saw Temari that smile faded and he remembered why he was so fucking mad!

Gaara glared at the only female—besides Linda—that cared for him. "Who hurt my brother? Was it you? I know he loves you, but just because you're my sister doesn't mean I won't kill you for hurting him!"Gaara spat out at her in anger.

Temari swallowed hard. She gave Naruto a look, her lover in turn sighed. He scratched his head like the dobe she knew four years ago.

_I just realized that were immortal my Raccoon brother. She's just human—a mortal if you will. I love her, but she is going to die in less than a century. That is what hurt me, the knowledge that I can't live the rest of my long, very long life with her. _Naruto confessed to Gaara. The blonde dobe's heart was full of sadness and sorrow.

The Sand Man gave his brother a look that told him he was the stupidest person—Demon or otherwise—on the planet.

"How can you be alive with your stupidity? I could have sworn that Linda tortured…I mean trained it out of you!" Gaara groaned. Of all the things to make him sad, it had to be so idiotic.

_Remember what Linda said about mates? _Gaara asked his Fox brother.

_~~Flashback~~_

"_So my dears have we not talked about mates? I could have sworn I did…oh well. Once you get your mate pregnant you will be sharing life forces and charka. Every heard of what's yours is mine? Your mate will have your power and will be just as strong as you are. They will be your equal in every way. But that is only once you get them pregnant boys! I don't want to go in the specifics, and explain in tiny details of _why _everything happens, but you get the point right?_

_~~End of Flashback~~_

Naruto's eyes lit up! He gave the flame haired brother of his the smile he had reserved **only** for his brother. "Thanks bro! I guess I was being a little stupid." Naruto shrugged as he laughed at himself.

"A little?!" Temari and Gaara both exclaimed at the same time.

The sun kissed blonde gave a heartily laugh. He was glad his mate and his brother were getting along. But they still had this problem to fix.

Naruto gave Gaara a hardened look as his eyes narrowed. Gaara braced himself, whenever Naruto got serious, something was defiantly wrong.

"Are you still going to destroy the village Gaara?" Temari asked her heart in her voice. She spoke instead of her lover. She knew that was what he was going to ask anyway. So did it matter which one of the said it? It was going to have the same effect either way…that was if Gaara wasn't paying attention to who spoke.

Gaara didn't even notice that one talked instead of the other. He nodded and looked at the walls protecting the Village that tormented him for years. Could he really give up his Village, just because someone asked him to? He couldn't forget the pain, the loneliness, and the tears he had shed because everyone hurt him. He still remembered the pain of having the first person he trusted try to kill him, and those kids looking at him in disgust and anger. No, he couldn't forget it, he wouldn't forget. He owed them for everything they did to him. And he was going to pay them back in spades, he was that nice of a person, to pay back more than he owed them.

"I owe them for thirteen years of my life. Pain for pain, attempted murder for murder, tears for tears. They will die!" Gaara almost shrieked at them. The flame haired half demon was barely able to control his blood lust. But unlike his Fox brother he didn't forget Linda's training and held his bloodlust in check.

He faulted for a second as Naruto opened his mind to him and the Raccoon half demon heard the conversation that Naruto and Temari had. Gaara would have accused Fox brother of betrayal if Temari wasn't his brother's mate. He couldn't…not after Naruto claimed her.

Linda had drilled it into him about mates. _You share EVERYTHING with them! Emotions, thoughts_**, **_**your life.**_ Naruto couldn't hold anything back when they (Temari aka his mate) asked him something. The mates always have to protect each other, but honestly and truth goes first. Whatever hurt one mate hurt the other. But it was also the mate's duty to protect his mate from the things that hurt his mate. So if Gaara was going to attack the Village—Naruto was going to have to stop him.

_Linda…I'm confused. I can't hurt Naruto, but I want revenge. Am I really like the Yondaime? _Gaara asked his sensei for two years. She wasn't just his sensei, she was his Queen, but most of all she was his friend. Someone she had told him over and over to come to if he had a problem and couldn't solve it himself.

_The what? _Linda's voice asked back confused. If Gaara didn't know any better he would have sworn he just woke her up. He honestly didn't want to know what she did that had made her so damn tried.

_Minato Namikaze, _Gaara's voice replied back to her. He felt her flinch. So he apologized, she waved it off like she always did.

_He sacrificed everything he was and had to save his Village. So if he did attack them, it would have destroyed both the Village—who looked up to him and trusted him unconditionally. You are like him. Gaara revenge can be served anyway, it doesn't mean you have to attack and kill everyone in the Village. You can take revenge by proving that someone who had a Demon inside of them is better than them—which in most cases the vessel is better, look at Naruto. Either that or show them that they are the real Demons, not the one who had one inside of him. _With that Linda withdrew from his mind and focused on what she was about to do. She had a part to play in Naruto's destruction of his Village as well. Her and someone else.

* * *

So what did you think? I am trying to improve my writting bit by bit. Well two more left to go!

PREVIEW: Gaara's turn to help Naruto destory his village! Gaara talks with Linda about his mate, then he meets two of Naruto's old friends. Mix that with Naruto attacking, Lee gets drunk (thanks to Naruto and someone else) and who holds Naruto off before Linda shows up herself?!!


	14. Chapter 14

**MOON SAYS: **Well here is the offical final chapter! There is an epilogue....when i get this back from Epic I will post that he was my beta...oh and that reminds me....those that love SasukexNaruto and smut will love, and i mean LOVE a story called Vodoo no Jutsu. It's pretty hilarious!

_ANOTHER NOTE:_ I got the Lee song (I gave him ideas and he came though for me) is from Epic! I couldn't have finished this chapter without him!

8 pages; 4548 words; ENJOY!

**The Past Shapes the Future**

**Chapter 14**

Gaara hadn't been able to sleep since he had come so close to destroying his Village…home. He threw that last thought out without the slightest remorse. Home was the Sand Village? Please, that was bullshit right there. That place had **never** been his home. And it would never be either. There had only been one place that he ever felt like he belonged, only one place where it felt like a true home—Linda's Village.

It had once been full of death and sorrow, but not now. They had deposed of all the bodies. Linda had called it 'mental' training. If they could feel her emotions—they knew what had happened to the now dead village—while deposing of the bodies, then that would be a hell of a lot of mental training.

Naruto and Gaara knew all about Linda growing up with Sasuke and Itachi. They knew the truth about the massacre and how Linda's big sister wiped out her own village the same night—she was trying to kill the Uchiha's that were helping the ones in Konoha. Her mother—the last Kage of this Village—and her guard caught her in the act. Everyone in the Village knew then, so she had to kill everyone who knew—that was everyone.

And the whole time Linda had known. That was one of the curses she carried—she could see the future. She had been begging Itachi to let her do it—but he would never let her. To him she was too pure; he wasn't going to be the one who played a hand in corrupting her.

Gaara tried to rid his mind of the thoughts and images of Linda's past. He couldn't think about that now. Right now he was going to help Naruto. Naruto needed him…speaking of Naruto, that fool couldn't get his mate out of his head. Like Gaara wanted to know or see the things his friend wanted to do to _his_ sister. Even thought she was Gaara's sister it was hard to see her and Naruto together.

Speaking of Naruto and his mate, they had a problem. Naruto would never live in Suna—not after what they did to Gaara. Temari would have to leave to stay with her mate. That was a good revenge; take away yet another one of their beloved Kazekage's.

Now back to Naruto. Gaara once again started comparing them—their childhoods. Naruto grew up never knowing why he was getting beat up or kicked out of places. Gaara just like Naruto was the Kage's kid. But again, poor little Naruto didn't know.

There seemed to be a recurring pattern here. Wonder what it was? Sarcasm there too, maybe all of Naruto's problems were that he didn't know anything. Maybe that was why everyone called him a dobe, baka. If only people had cared enough to tell him. But no, he had to find out the hard way. But that was what Naruto, Naruto. Even after all he had been through he was still the bright and shinning soul he used to be—deep, really deep down of course. No matter what Rules Linda made him learn backwards and forwards, she could never get rid of his brightness. Gaara knew she would never do that to begin with. Naruto wasn't Naruto without that brightness.

Naruto—just like his hair—was the bright sun. Gaara—not like his hair—was the moon. They were the exact opposite of each other. Gaara killed, Naruto protected. Naruto was happy, Gaara was sad and angry Naruto had precious people—which didn't help at all—and Gaara had no one.

Gaara had had it easy. It was so easy to slip into the darkness. Naruto on the other hand, it took everything that boy had to not slip into that very same darkness, to not destroy everything that hurt him. Naruto was the one with the amazing will power.

That train of thought made Gaara sigh. Naruto always had and always would be stronger than him. That was why Naruto had a mate and Gaara didn't. The weak never had mates.

_Poppycock! I promise I _**see**_ you with a mate. It just may take a little while to find her. _Linda assured the brooding flame haired half Demon.

_How long? _The red headed man asked his sensei and friend.

_In two years we will be all together and happy! You will meet her before then. After this is over we __**will **__track her down. _Linda promised as she left his mind once more.

Why was it always her that made him feel so much better? _She must have that gift…just like Naruto has. _Gaara thought as he entered the Leaf Village for the first time in four years.

~~Four hours later~~

Gaara was genuinely surprised at how long it took someone to realize that someone who wasn't supposed to be in the Village was in fact in the Village. It was funny actually, he knew no one could senses him entering the Village, but he was being followed.

It didn't take the once insomnia red head to realize what had happened. He looked over his shoulder. _Bug…means Shino. Damn I guess they followed me form the Entrance Gates after all. I thought after the thing with Kankuro and the bugs that I would have paid attention. _Gaara cursed as he put everything together.

When Gaara had entered the Leaf Village he had seen Shino and Shikamaru talking to the Chunin on guard. His eyes narrowed. They had been waiting for him. That was the only explanation. While he passed them all unnoticed he forgot about the bugs…and they could smell things even if they didn't have charka.

And now he couldn't move. That meant that that lazy bum used that stupid Shadow Possession Jutsu thing on him. It made Gaara want to sigh. The stupid thing didn't work on him when they were twelve, but he thinks it's going to work now? Was this really a genius?

"Oi! This is so troublesome. Answer our questions so I can go back to my nap." The still lazy genius called out to the flame headed half Demon.

Gaara rolled his eyes. So typical, the only reason this lazy bun was still a ninja was because he was a fucking genius—nerd, the strategy kind of course.

"Ask away," Gaara said, turning his body around to focus on both Shino and Shikamaru. Then to show he didn't care about anything he lifted his arms like he didn't have a care in the world. Because truthfully, he didn't, why should he? He could take every single one of the ninja in this Village by himself. If he could go one on one with Linda for hours, then he could take this sorry Village.

"You caused the huge sandstorm?" Shika asked as he yawned a second later. He so wanted that nap right now.

Gaara nodded, why should he lie? Lying didn't serve any purpose. Linda never lied, she danced around the truth yes, but she never lied outright.

"You planned on destroying the Sand Village," Shino stated. He didn't ask it as a question, because he knew the answer.

Gaara nodded again, why lie? "But I didn't."

"Why?" Shika's eyes narrowed at the ex-Jinchūriki.

Gaara snorted, "My sister and her mate stopped me…along with _her._"

Shino wasn't even going to ask who _she _was. "Who is your sister, Temari's mate?"

Gaara's eyes lit up as he smirked at them—giving them the smirk that said: 'I know something you don't know.'

"Naruto is Temari's mate."

Those four words made Shino loose his expressionless altitude and his mind filled with shock.

"So let me guess, word reaches here about my awesome and brilliant sand storm and then you figure your Village is next. Your right, but I'm not the one attacking and going to annihilate this one." Gaara grinned and Anko grin and the two other male ninja took a step back. Two seconds later Gaara felt the shockwave before it hit.

Before Shino or Shika could ask who, a huge explosion rocked the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It struck the other side of the Village, then the side they were on.

Shika groaned, "Why is everything so damn troublesome?"

Gaara laughed at that. Everything was troublesome.

Gaara nodded when they asked if it was Naruto, again why lie? "No one can stop Naruto now, how strong do you think he became once he left your sorry Village? Just sit back and watch the show."

"Is there nothing we can say to get you to stop him?" Shino asked as he watched his Village begin to collapse around him.

Gaara thought for a moment before answering. "I can't stop him _either _way he stopped me. And to be honest I don't' care. This Village caused him too much pain as it is. I won't ruin this for him."

"It caused a lot of people pain. Naruto is being just like Orochimaru right now. Now he is attacking the Village because it wronged him…and someone else." A voice from behind Gaara said calmly.

Gaara turned to see Sasuke walking toward him. "This someone else…is it Linda?" Gaara asked softly.

"Unfortunately yes," Sasuke growled at the flame kissed half Demon in front of him.

Gaara laughed, Sasuke was jealous…he better be. If he wasn't Gaara would have been pissed.

Gaara shrugged it off, "Do what you want Sasuke. I won't stop him. I promised him before I even left the safe house that I wouldn't. He won't let me pay him back. He said, 'A happy mate is enough.' He is such a baka," Gaara shook his head.

Sasuke groaned, "Dobe."

(-o-)

Halfway across the Village Naruto stopped what he was doing. No one called him dobe…but Sasuke. He threw the idiot who was fighting against him to the side; the man hit face first with a wall. The wall fell down around him as he fell to the ground.

"Pitiful Kakashi, I expected more from the famous Copy Cat Ninja." Naruto whined at his former sensei who never gave him the time of day.

"Hello dickless!" Sai greeted the blonde ex-dobe, as he emerged out of some smoke.

Naruto laughed at the stupid nickname, the once emotionless ninja had for him. It was worse than dobe though…and baka, but Naruto didn't care.

"Do me a favor, knock Gai out and give Lee some sake."Naruto told the now expressionless painter.

Sai raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Rock Lee is funny as hell when he takes even just a drop of sake…so hilarious." Naruto tried not to giggle, but Sai saw his struggle.

Sai smiled, he would do anything for a joke. That was how Sai meet Naruto. He wanted emotions and thought pranks were the way to go. Sai walked off toward the Hokage Tower…always sake there.

Naruto turned his attention back to what he heard. 'Dobe…' the sun kissed blonde sighed and quickly located Sasuke by his charka. The Teme wasn't even trying to hide it. Calling the Fox out eh?

It didn't take the blonde shinobi long to find his ex-rival. Ex-rival was right, he had taken the Kyuubi's power—of course he was stronger. But…didn't Linda say all her Guardians were equal in power? Naruto shrugged that last thought off as he came face to face with the Teme, aka Fire Guardian.

Naruto smirked, Sasuke's eyes narrowed…the dobe just smirked…it was an Uchiha smirk…_damn it Linda! _Naruto grabbed his black sheath and tossed it to Gaara, who caught it single handedly. His golden katana bathed in the sunlight.

"Wind and fire…I don't think the world could handle our fight. Wouldn't you agree Teme?" Naruto asked as his smirk showed itself more. He saw Sasuke glare at him while Naruto pulled out his katana.

"Hn," was Sasuke's brilliant reply. Sasuke took this time to get the weapon he got from Linda out. Sasuke released the charka he used to make then invisible. On his back out of thin air they appeared. Two giant shurikens sheathed in black. He pulled them out; they were red as fire itself.

"You want to tell me something. That's why you're here; if it didn't involve me you wouldn't be here. I feel honored oh Uchiha-sama," Naruto mocked Sasuke, and an angry mark appeared on Sasuke's forehead. "So a little fight and then I will listen, how's that, duck butt?" Naruto grinned as he proposed what to do.

Sasuke didn't think. It seemed no matter what happened to them, they still fell back into old habits.

"You will lose…like always, dobe." Sasuke smirked, _take that dobe! That is a real Uchiha smirk._

(-o-) Linda time—beginning of the Invasion (-o-)

Linda and her mate had come to watch the Village Hidden in the Leaves be destroyed. The golden blonde black eyed female sighed, it had been over ten years since she had returned to this Village. She knew the one place Naruto wouldn't destroy, that was where she was going. The Hokage Tower.

Linda wasn't sure if she wanted to see the Village she had watched grow from nothing get destroyed. Her mate had given a few arguments on why Naruto—dobe—should be stopped before he could fulfill his plan. She knew she had agreed. But who was she to interfere with her friend's choice? Yes, she was his Queen…but still, it didn't mean she had the right—she had the power—to make him do everything her way. Free will was important to her.

Her faze tore though her thoughts as she looked at the Hokage faces. The First and Second Hokage were her friends…once upon a time. She, Madara and the First founded the Village, started it. She had helped from the shadows. Then some bogus rumors started around that she was returning to her old ways—killing innocent people. That she had destroyed a few Villages. They and the rest of the Ninja World chased after her for a year in a half. She had gotten tired after that, so it was easy for the First and Second Hokage to corner her. If Madara had been there he would have been on her side, fighting with her. Those two Hokage's were the reason for her incomplete form, why her life was fucked up!

She looked over the battle field once more as she felt everyone's pain. _Wasn't that the name of a song? _Linda asked herself as she felt more then saw an old friend's approach.

She pulled her knees up against her chest and leaned her head down on those knees. She didn't even look up when Tsunade sat next to her. No one spoke for a few minutes.

"Do you still hate grandfather, and my great uncle?" Tsunade the Fifth Hokage of this accused Village asked quietly.

"I am not sure if I hate them or not. But I do hate the Third…my grandfather." Linda replied to the blonde pigged tailed woman next to her.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes till Tsunade spoke again. "Is your hate enough to let someone destroy this Village? The same Village that you have watched over from the shadows since its birth? Whether you remember my mother or not, she told me how watched you as you helped the Village from the shadows. I grew up on the stories, she had gotten jealous of how her father listened to you more, and paid more attention to you. She told me that her father loved you very much; you were like a sister to him and her uncle. It killed them to hunt you done like that." Tsunade focused her eyes toward her grandfather's head.

"She said that they were worried about you after her father killed Madara. They thought that you were in love with them, but she told them over and over that you weren't, but they were men they didn't get it. So when the rumor came around that you were destroying Village's again…they figured that Madara's death really had gotten to you. For months after they cornered you and the monks split your soul up they were in mourning, it was as if you were family to them."

Linda took a few deep breathes…she had known this, that was why she didn't hate them. Finally she spoke to her old friend, "It's not whether or not I want this Village destroyed, and it's what _he _wants. If it really is what he wants, then I am not going to be in his way. I owe him that much."

The black eyes that saw more than they should have opened and gave the Hokage faces a look. She knew what everyone of those faces would tell her to do. But right now, she didn't care. For once she was going to put what someone else wanted—no needed—before what she wanted. Yes, it would hurt her deeply, but if that was what it took to let Naruto have the peace he deserved then that was what was going to happen.

Linda turned black and golden eyes toward the Fifth Hokage. _Those eyes know too much_, Tsunade always thought that when she looked into them. "Do not interfere…but I recommend watching. Apparently I am told that something really funny is going to happen." Linda's voice was cut off as an explosion rocked the Village's foundations.

Linda grabbed Tsunade and turned her body to where she was looking at the Village. "Watch, watch what happens someone gets hurt too much. Watch what happens when the pain becomes too much to bare. This is what happens when you push people too far. Everything you have come to love gets taken away." Linda spoke deathly calm and serious.

Tsunade could do nothing but watch as her precious Village was getting destroyed. She had taken a vow to protect this fucked up Village and yet here she was just watching it be get ruined, soon it would be beyond repaired.

The two old female friends watched till the Village stopped being damaged. Linda then let go of Tsunade. And started to walk toward what she knew was a fight between her Fire and Wind. She paused as she turned back to the other blonde woman. "Aren't you coming Nade-chan?"

Tsunade smiled, it seemed that her friend was still in there somewhere.

(-o-)

_I'm getting nowhere, damnit! _Naruto screamed in his head. He jumped back and took severe deep breaths. He was having trouble getting air into his lungs…he was fighting too hard. But he noted with satisfaction that Sasuke was having the same kind of trouble he was.

"Sigh, my boys are fighting…again? Do I need to train you in discipline again?" Linda appeared out of nowhere with the Fifth Hokage at her side.

Sasuke smirked, "Any time baby."

Linda rolled her eyes, while everyone else gaped at him. "What have I told you? Not in public!" That made everyone fall on the floor in shock. Before Linda could say anything or someone else saying something about keeping that shit to themselves they all heard a familiar yell…sounded like someone calling for a Gai-sensei.

Linda glared at Naruto, "Did you get Lee drunk?!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "It will be funny!"

But no one could say anything else, because Lee suddenly appeared with an exhausted Neji in tow.

"Gai Shenshei, they taught me how to dance. Firsht you put your youthful hand in, no...wait. That ish not right." Rock Lee wobbled in confusion as he tried to remember what his Sensei taught him.

"Lee! We have not time for this now. Show Gai-sensei that dance later, the Village is under attack!" Neji almost screamed at him in frustration.

"Neji ish jusht not youshful enough to dance. But do not worry I can teacsh him how to do it." Lee retorted to him. Rock Lee started singing as he grabbed Neji's hand.

"Take thish hand and shwing it all about. And then you take it out." Rock Lee sang higher then he was supposed and pushed Neji's arm away so that he fell over backwards.

"And then you put it on the ground. And kick your heels up." Rock lee threw Neji's foot into the air.

'"Caushe you cannot get enough. But the landingsh up to luck." Lee continued to sing as Neji was doing the splits with his head on the ground.

"Now thish ish the part where you shwing all around" Lee sang as he twirled Neji in a circle by his feat.

"And you do a youthful whirlwind till you fall to the ground. Then you get back up and ask for another round." Rock Lee finished singing as he pulled Neji up by the same wrist as before.

Neji's eyes widened when he saw the look on Linda's face. He quickly knocked Rock Lee and took him to the hospital, blushing madly along the way.

Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto give Linda a look that stated: 'Are you out of your fucking mind?'

Linda blinked a few times, "Um… I...I...I am g...going to be pre…pretend that never hap…happened." Linda stuttered out as she tried to forget what she just saw.

"That is your Guardian of Water? Did you see those moves Neji did?" Naruto laughed as he asked Linda. "Do you think someone got it on tape?"

Before Linda could beat the shit out of Naruto, Sasuke knocked him out. Linda glared at Naruto, "When that fool wakes up, I am going to make him wish he was still training with me."

Gaara swallowed hard. And looked really scared when she her eyes on him. "Since this dufus is out cold I am going to ask you and Temari the question I was going to ask him and you. I know you can't go back to Suna, and I kind of don't want this Village destroyed…more so punishment for Naruto for making me see that horrifying display. Do you want to come live with me in my Village? It will be both you and your mate of course." Linda assured him.

Gaara nodded, he didn't have any where else to go, so why not live in the only place he ever thought of as home? Linda nodded, as if she already expected that to be his answer.

Using her link to Naruto, she shot off some thoughts to Temari. _Your mate has scared me for life. So I will not let him destroy the Village Hidden in the Leaves. And I am going to basically beat the hell out of him too. I can guess that you will as well. They won't let you live in Suna because Naruto just attacked the Leaf Village, so why don't you live in my Village with me?_

Temari laughed evilly, _Want to double team him?_ _Yes, we would love to live in the same Village as you._ _I am almost through with the stuff here and I will meet you there. If I were you I would make him repair the Leaf Village. Did he do a lot of damage?_

_No, he didn't do that much. He did a shockwave that caused about twenty feet of damage, and then he had a fight with a former sensei. Then he and Sasuke went at it, but Gaara kept the damage to a minimal. I will see you there then. By the time you get down and through with Suna, we should be through here, if we aren't then we may be close to a day or two late. Other than that, if you need me Temari just call!_

With that they said their goodbyes. Tsunade and Lind made sure when he woke up that he cleaned up the Village. And when Naruto met up with his mate…well let's just say that plan to double team him was put into action. Sasuke, Gaara and Naruto were good little boys after that.

* * *

And my readers is chapter 14! Please preceed to the epilogue! It's not that long...tell me what you think! Did you like the story. NOW GO!


	15. Epilogue

**MOON SAYS: **Well here you go my faithful readers! The end to TpStF! Sorry it took so long. This is the Epilogue. It's short I know, but its sweet. Gosh I can't believe I have just ended another story! Well, next to go will be CBTM, I hope I type up two chapters by the end of the week! After Come Back to Me (CMTM) is done I will load up Masks and maybe A New Start...I have been waiting so long to do that. I have only five more days till I go back to school. I better get as much as I can done!

ANOTHER NOTE: Yes, this is the end! I can't believe it either! Over one year and its done! I just hope you like it. I know that it isn't what I thought it was going to turn out as. I figured when I got the the Villages, Gaara and Naruto would end up killing everyone but a select few. The ending is the same thought. I will admit i forgot all about Neji! That was until i dung out the sheet of paper I had on the Guardian's weapons. Well that's enough talk, read on!

2 pages; 1033 words; ENJOY!

**The Past Shapes the Future**

**Chapter 15/Epilogue**

Two more years had passed since the almost destruction of the Leaf Village. That made Linda laugh as she realized the pattern, God knew she loved patterns. Two years after their childhoods, two years training their ass off with her, then two years re-building her Village back up. Naruto had doubts that they could be happy. Linda had hit him on the head every time he thought something like that. That fool thought they couldn't beat the Akatsuki? It wouldn't matter whether they came or not.

The One Tailed Demon and the Nine Tailed Demon were reborn—without all their powers this time. Linda had felt Madara trying to Summon the Kyuubi. She laughed; the Kyuubi didn't have his old powers anymore so it wouldn't work. The same with the One Tailed Demon, they didn't have the power that made them valuable to that organization.

The only thing that had them worried was that there was only one Tailed Demon left—the Seven Tailed Demon. The girl who had that Demon inside of her had called to her mate and her Queen out of fear. She had escaped for so many years—from the Akatsuki. But then they had come after her with a vengeance. Linda had growled at them when she and the girl's mate had found them. How had they found Liana? More importantly, how did they know she was Gaara's mate? They had thought to lure the host of the One Tailed Demon and then get both Tailed Demons.

Linda grabbed the seventeen year old girl and let Gaara have free reign to do what he wanted. Linda always hated to kill—that was her human side. Her Demon side just wanted to fight. But a mate had every right to destroy those who threatened his mate. But as she watched Gaara kill ever member of the Akatsuki in rage, she still felt disgusted.

That was halfway through the two years. When the two years had passed laughter filled the once cold and lifeless Village.

The scene that played out had a really pissed off Linda chasing three out of the four males who lived in the new happy laughter filled Village. Temari and Linda didn't even want to know what their mates did to anger the Demon Queen, but whatever they did it was the cause of their entertainment.

"Get back here! Just wait till I get done with you…" Linda trailed off as she ran faster after her mate and two friends.

Temari and Liana sighed. Liana started to look around as she thought about something. "Shouldn't Linda-sama be chasing Neji-kun too? Where is he?"

Her mate answered her; _he went to Konoha with her to visit her family._Liana nodded, and Temari took that as her cue to say; "Our mates are still a pain in our asses, aren't they?"

The two females laughed, as their sighs turned to grins.

Linda laughed from where she was as she slowed down a little. "Hell yeah, but that's just the way we like them!"

The guys smirked, while their mates just grinned. "Hai!"

Linda then turned to the smirking guys fixing to wipe it off their faces. "I wouldn't be smirking boys. Your mates are pregnant…you are in a whole shit load of trouble."

Gaara and Naruto paled, "Isn't Tenten pregnant too?" they asked while Sasuke continued to smirk. He thought he was the only one without a pregnant mate.

Temari told her mate yes in her mind as she kept her grin inside as she burst Sasuke's bubble. "Poor Sasuke though. His mate's a handful without being pregnant. Remember mate; be glad I am not the Queen."

"Hai, your right Temari-chan. You too mate, be glad." Liana said as she couldn't keep the grin off her face as Sasuke himself paled.

Sasuke flat out stopped. "What the fuck? She's WHAT?"

Linda chuckled as she grabbed him from behind, and pulled him to her. "You're more than screwed buddy!"

**_THE END_**

* * *

Sasuke is screwed and that is all I can say! This was a laugh for me to right, the last part. My favorite part of the whole story was Rock Lee and Neji's dance...I had help with that! THANKS EPIC! I couldn't have done it without you, heehee.

Well that is the end! Hope you loved it!


End file.
